Canção do Paraíso
by mus1c4
Summary: A união de um angelical com um demônio causaria o apocalipse. Portanto ninguém acreditou neles, ninguém acreditou que era amor. Então, será que Inuyasha e Kagome conseguirão se reencontrar?
1. Prólogo

Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Legenda:**

-"?" :Pensamentos

-? :Fala

~~~~~~ :Passagem de lugar

\- :Passagem de tempo

"_?_":Entrada de uma

(N/A:?) :Nota da Autora

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

Prólogo

_Há muitos anos, antes de Deus criar o mundo dos homens ele criou criaturas poderosas que se assemelhava a ele. Seriam seu braço direito para a total criação do mundo que hoje conhecemos. Esses seres eram chamados de angelicais e Deus com amor a essas criaturas as deixou possuírem o livre arbítrio._

_Deus criou uma hierarquia entre os angelicais, sendo dividia em três círculos. O primeiro circulo __Essa é a ordem dos angelicais mais próxima a Deus, são os únicos que falam diretamente com Deus. Estes são divididos em 3 classes: Os Serafim que são os que sentam ao lado do trono de Deus. Os Querubim que são responsáveis pela guarda do trono divino e do jardim do Éden. E os Tronos que são a forma viva da justiça de Deus, é através deles que se passam os recados para os outros angelicais._

_Na segunda classe se encontram os angelicais que encarregam do céu mas não tem contato com deus, também são divididos em 3 classes: os Dominações que encarregam das ações dos angelicais e burocráticas de classes mais baixas. Virtudes, responsáveis por manter o equilíbrio e ordem natural do céu. E os Potestas são os angelicais guerreiros._

_Enfim a terceira classe que são os únicos que podem andar pela Terra. Temos os Principados que mandam as ordens de Deus para fora do céu. Arcanjos, que são os mais poderosos dessas classe e inspiram os corações dos homens e são os que lutam por eles e os Anjos que são os responsáveis pelos milagres aos humanos._

_Naquela ordem ainda existiam 10 reinos, conhecidos como a Árvore da Vida. São eles a Coroa, a Inteligência, a Sabedoria, o Rigor, a Misericórdia, A Beleza, a Glória, A Vitória, o Fundamento e a Coroa. Em cada um deles havia três principados sempre com os mesmos nomes conhecidos como Amizade, Amor e Coragem. Cada um dos principados era dominado por um Dominação._

_Dentre todos esses angelicais um se destacou, sendo o mais famoso e reconhecido de todos, o Seraph Lucifer. Quando Deus resolveu criar na Terra sua imagem e semelhança Lucifer foi contra. Quando Deus disse a ele que os humanos eram iguais a eles Lucifer discordou traiu a Deus. Uma batalha no céu foi tomanda terminando com a queda de Lucifer e muitos outros angelicais como Belieu, Azazel e Turiel. O Arcanjo Miguel baniu Lucifer em um lugar conhecido como o Inferno onde ele selou Lucifer em uma prisão. O Inferno foi dividido ainda em 7 reinos conhecidos como a Cobiça, a Preguiça, a Ira, a Luxúria, a Gula, A Inveja e o Orgulho._

_Para que o selo da prisão fosse quebrado só havia uma maneira disso acontecer, e seria quando um anjo e um demônio se unissem. Isso causaria na Terra o chamado Grande Apocalipse, e para os angelicais a Ultima Canção do Paraíso._

1522 d.C.

\- Kagome, eu te avisei para ficar longe, eu te AVISEI! - Um homem de cabelos longos e negros e uma voz firme falava com ela.

\- Dominação Bankotsu me perdoe eu..., não queria mais...foi inevitável!- Dizia ela com um tom de arrependimento na voz.

\- Poderia ter se controlado ao menos.

\- Não foi minha culpa!

\- Então foi culpa dele certo? – Disse ele com um tom sarcástico

\- NÃO! Jamais será culpa dele!

Eles se encontravam no purgatório. Uma sala gigantesca com paredes e chão cinzas. Parecia feito de concreto. Era como um corredor estreito porém muito longo onde não tinha fim. No meio dele estava alguns angelicais curiosos observando algo que há anos não acontecia: o julgamento de outro angelical.

Kagome era o anjo que estava sedo julgado. Ela estava acorrentada a dois Arcanjos para que não escapasse.

\- Kagome! Se ele não te ludibriou ou mesmo te enfeitiçou significa que você estava condizente com suas atitudes.

\- Poderia estar condizente Dominação Bankotsu, mas não havia nada de maldade em nossas ações.

\- Kagome, como saberei se isso é verdade! – Disse o Dominação com uma voz estridente – Por mais que suas palavras soem verdadeiras nós do Céu nunca teremos certeza delas! Não sabemos de suas reais intenções! Angelicais mentem Kagome! E nos últimos anos isso é tudo que você tem feito! Não podemos confiar em você!

\- Por favor Bankotsu! Eu prometo...

\- BASTA KAGOME! – Ele respirou fundo e continuou – Eu como seu superior e líder do principado de Coragem do reino da Glória declaro você culpada por traição!

Kagome começou a chorar. Nunca poderia imaginar que a situação chegaria naquele ponto. Já esperava pelo pior de sua sentença.

\- Você ficara na Terra por mil anos! Te julgaremos cada ação que tomar, cada palavra que pronunciar e cada gesto que cometer. Você viverá como humana! Não se lembrara que estava aqui! Essa será sua pena Kagome por desobedecer a uma das mais importantes e respeitosas regras impostas no céu!

Kagome chorava mas nada falava, estava incrédula. Queria fazê-los entender que seu sentimento era de amor e jamais seria de traição.

No inferno haviam centenas de demônios sentados em volta de apenas três. Um estava caído no chão com as mãos e a cabeça presa em uma berlinda, outro estava em pé na sua frente o olhando com desprezo, e um atrás do homem da berlinda, com um chicote e um pouco de sal.

\- Vamos logo Naraku, termine logo com isso!

\- Claro Inuyasha, assim que esse show acabar!

Naraku fez um sinal para o carrasco que prontamente chicoteou várias e várias vezes as costas de Inuyasha, que gritava. Naraku ria alto, assim como todos os outros demônios também. Mas ele logo fez um gesto para que o carrasco parasse. Inuyasha ficou com a cabeça baixa.

\- Inuyasha, Inuyasha...você sabe que poderia nos libertar daqui, transformar esse lugar em um paraíso, imagine! Você é de certa forma um demônio exemplar. Eu estava imaginando que tipo de coisas você e aquela angelical estavam planejando! Será que queriam mesmo libertar nosso pai?

Inuyasha ficou calado, apenas respirava descompassado por causa das chibatadas.

\- Mesmo não achando isso uma má ideia, e sabendo que assim como todos nós queremos que nosso pai seja libertado, não podemos simplesmente agir assim Inuyasha! Ligar o foda-se e meter a cara com os anjos!

Nakaru se aproximou de Inuyasha, pegou seu rosto e o fez olhar em seus olhos.

\- TEM IDÉIA DE QUANTOS DE SEUS IRMÃOS MORRERAM POR CAUSA DISSO! VOCÊ É UM DEMÔNIO IDIOTA OU O QUE?! PREFERE DAS AS COSTAS PARA NÓS. – Inuyasha permaneceu calado – MAIS CHIBATADAS!

Foram no total cinquenta, e Naraku se dava por satisfeito, mesmo assim mandou que o carrasco parasse. E ainda Inuyasha permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

\- Inuyasha, não tenho outra escolha se não mandar você pra longe! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos – Você passará uma temporada longe daqui! – Ele fitou Inuyasha com desprezo – Eu, Naraku líder do reino de Ira te condeno a passar mil anos na Terra como humano! E você não se lembrara de nenhum dia que esteve aqui! Quando voltar você será castigado como nunca antes! – Naraku sorriu - E não se preocupe, não é porque você estará na Terra que facilitaremos sua vida, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha olhou nos olhos de Naraku. Estava com ódio, raiva, fúria. Se pudesse se libertar daquilo voaria no pescoço do demônio e o deslaçaria.

\- Tenho pena de você Inuyasha.

\- Não Naraku, eu que tenho pena de você!

Naraku tirou o sorriso do rosto e ordenou que o carrasco desse mais chicotadas.

Continua...

_N/A: Olá, bem estou de volta aqui no site depois de 2 anos! Meu Deus! Bem eu estava lendo minha primeira versão dessa fic e vi que não estava do jeito que eu queria. então resolvi mudar. Mas claro sou uma pessoa democrática e por isso se alguém, (se é que alguém ainda lê minha fic antiga) preferir a outra versão fiquem tranquilos que ela não vai terminar. _

_Bem essa fic tem uma pegada da série Supernatural (pra quem nunca assistiu recomendaria dar uma chance) e sim tem coisas que não estão cem por cento certas com as da bíblia. Certas coisas eu pesquisei e li outras eu inventei, porém espero que gostem!_

_Obrigada desde já!_


	2. Capítulo 01

Canção do Paraíso

Capitulo 1

Era uma quarta-feira em Tóquio, Japão, havia um apartamento no centro da cidade. Lá tinha um quarto escuro, frio e com cheiro de enxofre. Nele havia uma cama onde uma menina de 11 anos urrava de dor, mas seu rosto estava branco e suado, suas pálpebras e roxos e seu nariz sangrava. Seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados nas extremidades da cama. Um homem de cabelos negros e compridos estava ao seu lado, este era Inuyasha, que com uma cruz colocava a mão em cima do rosto da garota e com outra balbuciava coisas da Bíblia em Latim. Do outro lado do quarto estava um homem de cabelos curtos presos por um rabo de cavalo em frente a porta, este colocava selos de proteção na mesma.

\- Vamos Inuyasha! Exorcize logo.

\- Pater noster, qui es in cælis, sanctificétur nomen tuum;

A menina urrava mais alto ainda, se debatia e esperneava na cama, chegando a se machucar.

\- INUYASHA ANDA!

\- Advéniat regnum tuum; fiat volúntas tua sicut in cælo, et in terra. Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie;

A menina gritava mais alto, começou a se puxar tão forte que a corda começou a arrebentar.

\- DIABO! - Dizia a menina com duas vozes, uma feminina e outra masculina.

\- Et dimítte nobis débita nostra,sicut et nos dimíttimus debitóribus nostris;

A menina conseguiu arrebentar uma das cordas, ela segurou a mão de Inuyasha com muita força, causando um ferimento, mesmo assim Inuyasha não tirava sua mão do rosto da menina.

\- Inuyasha, estão tentando entrar! Está difícil!

\- et ne nos indúcas in tentatiónem;sed líbera nos a malo.

Gritos, batidas, barulhos, choro, dor! Tudo isso Inuyasha sentiu em seu interior. Era assim, toda a vez que um demônio saia do corpo de uma pessoa.

\- Amen!

Uma energia forte se espalhou pelo quarto. Inuyasha foi empurrado para trás e caiu no chão, com cheiro de enchofre o ar ficou tão insuportável que Inuyasha quase desmaiou. O outro homem segurava a porta e trancara janela para que o demônio não saísse da sala e possuísse outra pessoa. Entre as frestas da janela também havia sal para que de nenhuma forma o demônio escapasse. A energia maligna ficou preso no quarto, Inuyasha começou a jogar água benta por todo o comodo, a energia parecia ficar irritada. Inuyasha colocou uma cruz no corpo da menina e prosseguiu:

\- In nomine patris, - Disse Inuyasha colocando a mão direita na cabeça;

A cama se mexeu sozinha, o abajur que estava no criado mudo caio no chão, o vidro das janelas ameaçavam quebrar.

-Et filii,- Disse Inuyasha colocando a mão direita no peito.

A menina desmaiada começou a tremer. A cruz quase caia de seu corpo e se isso acontecesse ela poderia ser possuída novamente.

\- VAI LOGO INUYASHA!

\- Et spiritus sancti.- Disse Inuyasha colocando a mão direita no ombro esquerdo e depois direito

A cruz caiu do corpo da menina, seria uma questão de tempo até o demônio a possuí-la de novo.

\- Amen!

A energia apagou todas a luzes do apartamento. Estourou a lâmpada do abajur e ainda empurrou Inuyasha e o outro para trás. O corpo da menina quase caiu da cama, e Inuyasha estava quase desmaiando.

\- Foi muito bom colega! Ótimo trabalho! - Disse o homem ainda caído no chão, ofegante.

\- Muito obrigado Miroku! - Disse Inuyasha se levantando.

Miroku também se levantou e abriu a porta. A mãe da menina estava em prantos do lado de fora do quarto. Miroku fez um sinal positivo junto com um sorriso e assim a mulher entrou no quarto e abraçou sua filha, estava inconsciente, mas estava bem.

\- Ela vai ficar assim por algumas horas. O que aquele demônio fez com ela foi muito cansativo, ela precisa descansar.

A mulher sorriu para o garoto e tentou dizer obrigado, mas a emoção era tanta que ela mal conseguia falar. Miroku apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala, seguido por Inuyasha.

Ambos saíram do apartamento e assim que chegaram na rua. Ainda em silencio Miroku pegou seu smartphone e começou a mexer.

\- Eu disse que essa página no facebook iria ajudar! Olha só, em um mês recebemos mais de 300 curtidas! Isso é fantástico!

\- Miroku, a maioria deve pensar que somos os maiores babacas da terra! É sério, veja os comentários! - Inuyasha pegou o celular da mão do Miroku e foi descendo a página - Olha isso! "Não acredito que ainda existem pessoas como vocês que manipulam as pessoas para ganhar dinheiro! Que palhaçada!"

\- Inuyasha, mas para cada resposta dessas, temos uma dessas - Disse Miroku pegando o celular e rolando a página para baixo - "Muito obrigada pela ajuda de vocês! Vocês salvaram minha avó!"

\- Miroku, convenhamos que isso mais parece aquelas páginas de assustador.

\- A gente devia botar fotos dos nossos exorcismos!

\- Se tá louco! Que ideia idiota! E o fato de sermos anônimos? Cadê a minha vida pessoal? eu tenho um emprego sabia?

\- Mas só das vítimas!

\- Continua sendo uma ideia estupida.

\- Tá bom Inuyasha, tá bom! Já entendi!

\- Ótimo!

Eles pararam em um ponto de ônibus, ambos sentaram e continuaram a conversar.

\- E como seu trabalho? Está gostando?

\- Não muito! Não sou chegado a trabalhar em automobilísticas, ainda mais fazendo funilaria. Estou lá apenas porque meu pai pediu. Sabe como é, as contas estão apertadas.

\- Eu imagino. E...como seus pais reagem a nossa...vida peculiar?

\- Não gostam mais aceitam, simples assim. Eles saber que se não aceitassem eu iria ser assim do mesmo jeito!

\- Entendo!

\- E você, tem pais Miroku? - Inuyasha percebeu Miroku ficar sem graça.

O ônibus de Inuyasha estava quase chegando. Ele se levantou e deu o sinal para que o ônibus parasse.

\- Depois conversamos mais Inuyasha,

Inuyasha apenas acenou com a cabeça e entrou no ônibus. Só havia ele, já que eram duas horas da manhã. O motorista o olhou com certo temor, já que Inuyasha não se vestia como um homem comum, usava coturnos, jaqueta e calças pretas, e isso porque naquela noite nem fazia tanto frio. Ele se vestia como um típico gótico.

Ao sentar no banco Inuyasha sentiu o cansaço em seus ombros, todas as vezes que exorcizava ele se sentia muito mal. Ele olhava a janela e encostou o rosto na janela e fechou seus olhos. Ao abri-los ele levou um susto, o ônibus estava parado e um homem o olhava do lado de fora da janela. Ele apontou uma arma para sua cabeça e atirou. Por uma fração segundos a bala não atingiu o crânio de Inuyasha, pois ele sentiu um chacoalho.

\- Moço, estamos no ponto final. - disse o motorista.

Inuyasha apenas sonhara. Ele olhou para o rosto do motorista e apenas fez um tchau com as mãos. Desceu do ônibus irado, pois havia dormido demais e teria que andar 5 pontos para trás. Ele foi andando por quase 3 quilômetros quando chegou na única casa em meio a tantos prédios na rua. Uma casa verde bem antiga, a casa de sua namorada Kikyo.

Ela abriu a porta e lhe deu um terno beijo, ambos entraram em seu apartamento e deitaram na cama.

oOoOoOo

Kagome fazia as contas de matemática pela centésima vez. A garota sempre teve dificuldades em matemática, mas mesmo assim se esforçava. Era seu último ano do colegial, ela precisava passar no vestibular, era uma questão de honra. Não apenas na universidade, como queria passar na Universidade de Tóquio, a melhor universidade do Japão e a 30° do mundo, afinal seu pai estudara lá, tal como seu avó. Ela queria continuar o legado da família de advogados e para isso não mediria esforços.

No auge de seus estudos ela ouviu um barulho alto no quarto ao lado. Kagome levantou correndo e lá encontrou seu avô, desmaiado no chão.

\- Vovô! Você está bem?

\- Ka...Ka...Kagome!

O velho começou a ter um ataque epilético e a cuspir sangue. Kagome estava pronta para ligar para a ambulância quando os olhos de seu avô reviraram.

\- Maldita! VACA! VADIA! - sua voz estava mudada, pois havia vários timbres nela.

\- Vovô! Por favor não! - Kagome começou a chorar.

Seu avô sempre tinha esses tipos de problemas, por mais que tentassem nunca descobriram por meio da ciência o que acontecia, afinal ele não tinha problemas neurológicos. Foram em um psiquiatra e o receitaram um remédio fortíssimo, nada adiantou. Kagome já começava a achar que aquilo era algo sobrenatural.

Ela se agachou e tentou encostar em seu avô, mas ele a empurrou e ela ficou caída no chão. Em seguida ele foi em sua direção para sufocá-la. Ele pegou seu pescoço e apertava com força, Kagome não tinha reação. Neste momento a mãe e o irmão de Kagome chegaram naquele momento.

\- Vovô! Por favor pare! - Disse o irmão de Kagome já em prantos.

\- Matar ela! - Disse ele com a mesma voz diabólica de antes.

\- Pa...pa…- Kagome tentava balbuciar algo mas estava sem ar.

Souta em desespero puxou seu avô pelos cabelos. A mãe de Kagome tentava soltar suas mãos. Depois de muito esforço o avô de Kagome a soltou. Kagome se levantou correndo e os três saíram do quarto e trancaram a porta. Eles ouviram alguém arranhá-la e chutá-la. E depois começaram a chorar.

OS três foram até a sala e ligaram o som, pois não queriam que os vizinhos escutassem. Sentaram os 3 no sofá da sala. Os três se olhavam ainda chorando e tentando entender o que acontecia naquela casa. Kagome passou a mão pelo seu pescoço, estava muito dolorido. Ela se levantou e foi no espelho do banheiro, e percebeu que havia marcas. Ela não se aguentou e chorou mais ainda. Molhou o rosto e voltou para a sala.

\- Mamãe! Isso não é normal! Sério, não é!

\- Tá bom Kagome, mas o que vamos fazer! Já procuramos toda a ajuda médica possível, não sei quem mais…-A mãe de Kagome começou a soluçar.

\- Mana...sei que parece loucura, mas devíamos procurar por uma ajuda espiritual! Sei lá, um médium, algo assim!

\- Filho...mas isso...é..tudo mentira! - A mãe nunca acreditara em sobrenatural, nem mesmo quando criança.

\- Mentira mãe? - O garoto alterou a voz - Mentira é o que fazemos todos os dias dizendo que tudo está bem!

\- Souta tem razão mãe! Não a outra saída. Nós já buscamos todo o tipo de ajuda e nada.

O silencio pendurou pela sala por alguns minutos. Os gritos sessaram e Souta desligou o som. Os três se olharam por alguns instantes até que a mãe deles finalmente falou.

\- Tudo bem, vamos procurar ajuda espiritual.

\- Obrigada senhora Hiromi - Souta sempre dizia isso quando ganhava uma discussão de sua mãe. E está sempre lhe lançava um olhar severo.

\- Mas não pensem em chamar qualquer charlatão por ai! Quero gente séria aqui nesta casa.

Souta, no dia seguinte antes de ir para a escola, começou a procurar por sites, blogs ou em qualquer outro lugar para encontrar algum padre ou exorcista. Ele procurou por vários sites mas alguns eram muito longes e outros cobravam caro. Foi quando ele encontrou uma página no facebook chamada "Destruidores de Demônios".

\- Kagome! - Ele gritou.

A garota foi até o quarto do irmão e o viu sentado em sua cama mexendo no notebook.

\- Tá louco menino! Tá quase na hora de ir para a escola!

\- Kagome, olha isso!

A menina se aproximou do computador e leu os comentários da página.

\- Souta, tem certeza que isso é confiável?

\- Eu não sei Kagome! Estou com tanto medo quanto você, mas esse foi o único que era grátis e em Tóquio!

\- As pessoas cobram pra fazer exorcismo? - Kagome olhou para Souta incrédula, ele apenas fez sim com a cabeça - Esse tipo de coisa tinha que ser de graça!

\- Mas esse é! Não custa nada tentar!

\- Tá, e como fazemos para chamá-los?

\- Vou deixar um MP* e vamos ver se eles respondem.

Souta passou a escrever a mensagem, Kagome apenas o ajudava de vez em quando.

\- Vamos ver se ficou bom - disse o garoto - "Bom dia, nós somos a família Higurashi e estamos com um problema, nosso avô tem se comportado de maneira estranha de um tempo para cá, tendo convulsões e sendo agressivo, gostaria de saber se vocês podem me ajudar! Ass. S. Higurashi".

\- Perfeito, agora manda e vamos logo porque já estamos atrasados.

Souta enviou a mensagem e os dois foram para a escola, tudo que teria que fazer agora era esperar pelo melhor.

Continua

_N/A: Só pra vocês saberem, MP é como nós de SP chamamos a mensagem privada do facebook, como não sei se todos falam da mesma maneira, decidi colocar aqui._

_E outro detalhe: as orações estão mesmo em Latim! Então não estranhem se algumas palavras estiverem diferentes._

_Beijos a todos e espero que gostem. _


	3. Capítulo 02

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

_**Capitulo 02**_

Kagome chegou em sua escola com olheira nos olhos, afinal havia ido dormir 4 horas da manhã no dia anterior. Estava muito cansada e irritada. Seu pescoço ainda doía e mesmo não estando tão frio naquela manhã de primavera Kagome fora obrigada a usar um cachecol para esconder as marcas que seu avô havia feito nela na noite anterior.

Assim que Kagome chegou na escola ela encontrou sua amiga Eri, uma menina de cabelos chanel e negros.

\- Bom dia k-chan! – Kagome apenas sorriu – Nossa está com uma cara péssima? E sesse cachecol? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não Eri – Kagome jamais admitiria – É que fiquei estudando até bem tarde ontem a noite. Dai acabei ficando com sono e um pouco resfriada!

\- K-chan, você precisa relaxar também, essa vida tá te deixando destruída.

\- Eu sei. Mas é por uma boa causa.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco até que outras duas amigas de Kagome chegassem, estas eram Ayumi, uma morena de cabelos curtos e ondulados, e Yuri, uma morena de cabelos curtos e castanho claros.

\- K-chan, o Houjo estava te procurando! – Disse Eri.

\- Ah, onde ele está?

\- Ele estava na praça de alimentação! – Respondeu Ayumi – Mas agora está tarde, ele pediu pra você encontrar com ele há hora do intervalo,

\- Tudo bem meninas, obrigada.

O sinal tocou e as meninas foram para a sala. Durante a aula Kagome mal conseguia prestar atenção no que fazia. Suas emoções estavam misturadas, o medo pelo estado de seu avô, a preocupação com o vestibular, o fato de estar com sono e não conseguir prestar atenção na aula. Tudo fazia Kagome se distrair. Mesmo assim Kagome se esforçava para prestar atenção na aula. Ela sentia-se na obrigação de passar no vestibular daquele ano, afinal seus pais pagaram caro para ela estar em sua escola, uma das mais caras de Tóquio.

oOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha acordo com o cheiro de peixe no café da manhã. Ele se olhou no espelho e seus cabelos negros estavam completamente embaraçados, mas mesmo assim se levantou, escovou os dentes e foi para a cozinha. Lá encontrou Kikyo fazendo arroz e cozinhando um pedaço de salmão.

\- Bom dia! – Disse ele praticamente bocejando.

\- Bom dia! – Disse Kikyo sorrindo – Dormiu bem?

Inuyasha se aproximou e começou a fitar Kikyo, ele a achava linda, adorava sua pele branca e seu corpo cheio de curvas. Ele não resistiu e lhe deu um beijo terno na boca. Kikyo se desconcentrou e quase derrubou a panela de arroz, mas Inuyasha segurou.

\- Então é isso que eu faço com você? – Perguntou ele debochado, Kikyo ficou sem graça.

\- Sim – Respondeu ela rubra.

Kikyo serviu a mesa, que era pequena, e se sentou. Inuyasha colocou a cadeira ao lado da morena e sentou-se bem próximo dela. Ele pegou um pouco do arroz e do salmão e começou a comer muito rápido.

\- Nossa Inuyasha, não sei como não tem uma indigestão.

\- Simples, porque sua comida é muito boa! – Inuyasha não percebeu, mas Kikyo se ruborizou.

\- Obrigada! – Disse ela com vergonha – Que horas você chega do trabalho hoje? Cedo ou você ainda vai fazer seu trabalho comunitário? – Kikyo disse com sarcasmo.

\- Não sei, acho que hoje chego cedo!

\- Inuyasha, você devia cobrar pra fazer esses serviços! Pelo menos teria uma grana extra pra ajudar na usa casa!

\- Não acho, tem muitas pessoas com problemas que não tem como pagar! Prefiro ajudar essas pessoas.

\- Eu sei, mas me preocupa o fato de você estar sempre cansado!

\- Sou forte, vou aguentar. – Inuyasha dava a última garfada em seu prato enquanto Kikyo apenas começava – E você, pensa em retornar os estudos?

\- Bem que eu gostaria Inuyasha, mas enquanto eu tiver que sustentar a Kaede não vou poder voltar a estudar, enquanto isso eu trabalho no Starbucks né?

Inuyasha sentia pena de Kikyo. A mãe dela havia morrido no parto de Kaede, sua irmã caçula de 14 anos, e ela tinha que cuidar da jovem. Ambas moraram em um abrigo por muitos anos, enquanto Kikyo trabalhava de noite como catadora de lixo e Kaede a ajudava. Com o dinheiro conseguiram alugar os fundos de uma casa muito velha em um bairro pobre de Tóquio, mas para que conseguissem se sustentar Kikyo abandonara os estudos para que sua irmã pudesse estudar. Ela trabalhava no Starbucks de dia e muitas noites trabalhava como catadora de lixo. Foi em uma dessas noites que ela conheceu Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sempre apoiava, as vezes dava dinheiro para a jovem inclusive. Mas Kikyo raramente aceitava. Ela era orgulhosa demais para isso.

Kaede acabava de chegar na cozinha, ela se sentou na frente de Inuyasha e Kikyo.

\- Bom dia mana, bom dia cunhado!

Kikyo enrubesceu, ela odiava quando sua irmã fazia isso.

\- Fica quieta Kaede – Kaede apenas sorriu.

\- Fala menina chata, que que você vai fazer hoje? – Inuyasha sempre provocava Kaede, mas mesmo assim os dois se gostavam muito.

\- Gostaria de ir dormir – Kikyo lhe lançou um olhar enraivecido – Mas, como sou uma ótima aluna vou estuda.

\- Acho bom mesmo pirralha, se não vai ficar sem futuro! – Kaede mostrou a língua para Inuyasha.

\- Mana, olha como seu namorado fala comigo!

-Ai chega vocês dois, está cedo demais pra brigas! E Kaede, trata de se comer logo pois você já está atrasada.

Kaede emburrada comeu tudo rápido. Assim que ela terminou eles ouviram um barulho na porta da frente. Kikyo já sabia quem era e por isso foi atender, era uma mulher idosa, com cabelos muito compridos que usava uma maquiagem forte. Ela era a dona da casa, morava na parte da frente. Se vestia sempre com roupas de marca, mesmo não tendo muito dinheiro.

\- Bom dia Kikyo – Disse a mulher – Sabe que estamos do dia 5 do mês!

\- Sim senhora Urasue - Kikyo entrou em sua casa, seguia por Urasue. Lá ela pegou sua carteira e deu o valor do aluguel para a senhora – Aqui está.

\- Muito obrigada! – Disse ela ríspida, Inuyasha e Kaede chegaram na sala neste momento – Vejo que seu namoradinho está aqui, não é? Tenho visto ele vindo demais para cá.

\- Isso não é da sua conta.

\- Hum, sei que não. – Urasue virou-se para ir embora, e mesmo de costas para eles ela disse – Kikyo, Kikyo, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer para não ser estupida comigo.

Urasue foi embora, e Kikyo apenas bufou. Inuyasha a olhou com ternura e a abraçou, ele sabia o quanto Kikyo detestava aquela mulher, mas que ela não tinha outra opção, e nem ele podia ajudar.

Depois disso Kaede saiu para a escola e Inuyasha foi logo atrás, dando um beijo de Kikyo e se despedindo da namorada.

oOoOoOoOo

Após ter aula de ciências e matemática Kagome finalmente tocara o sinal para o intervalo. Mas antes de Kagome sair da sala, o professor a chamou:

\- Higurashi, venha aqui por favor. – Kagome se dirigiu ao professor, ele espero que todos os alunos da sala saísses para que ele pudesse continuar – Está tudo bem com você? Acabamos de começar o ano e você já está com cara de cansada.

\- Não se preocupe senhor Totosai, estou bem! Foi apenas uma noite de sono mal dormida!

\- Espero que esteja tudo bem mesmo senhorita Higurashi, mas qualquer problema pode me chamar.

\- "Só se você conseguir curar meu avô" Obrigada senhor Totosai.

Kagome saiu da sala cansada. O mestre Totosai sempre a ajudava na escola, desde seu primário. Kagome havia se apegado muito a ele, mas ela nunca soube o porquê dele a ajudar tanto.

Assim que chegou no refeitório foi procurar por Hojo. Este estava sentado em uma mesa e já esperava por ela. Kagome percebeu que ele havia passado gel em seus cabelos castanhos e um perfume da marca Lacoste.

\- Hojo, tudo bem? Fiquei sabendo que você queria falar comigo!

\- Sim Kagome, sente-se! – Kagome se sentou – Bom, é que já faz um mês que a gente está ficando sabe, então – Kagome ficou nervosa - pensei então em hoje irmos ao shopping comemorar, o que acha?

-"Será que ele irá me pedir em namoro?" Claro que sim! Estou livre essa tarde, mas por favor não quero demorar demais, estou precisando estudar.

\- Não se preocupe senhorita Higurashi – Hojo a chamava assim muitas vezes, mesmo Kagome o tendo dito para não fazê-lo – Assim que quiser nós vamos embora!

\- Obrigada Hojo! - Kagome sorriu, mas estava envergonhada – Nos encontramos no shopping então.

oOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha estava almoçando a marmita que Kikyo tinha o dado. Ele comia isolado de todas as outras mesas, e por isso muitos o olhavam estranho. Enquanto ele comia ele recebeu uma ligação de Miroku em seu celular.

\- Fala Miroku, que que você quer?

\- Inuyasha, você não vai acreditar no que a Sango acabou de me contar!

Sango era uma amiga dos dois, uma mulher morena e muito bonita, porém muito tímida. Ela era muito inteligente, havia passado em primeiro lugar na Universidade de Tóquio em Economia. Além disso a garota era muito boa em construir sites, e fora ela quem fez e administrava a página do facebook deles.

\- Fala Miroku!

\- Ela disse que recebemos um pedido de ajuda de uma família chamada Higurashi! Um menino contatou a gente!

\- Tá Miroku e dai? Não foi pra isso que criamos a página?

\- Nossa Inuyasha como você é grosso! – Inuyasha apenas bufou e Miroku continuou – Enfim, pedi para encontrarmos o garoto hoje de tarde, estou só esperando ele responder.

\- Miroku, eu trabalho de tarde!

\- Mas eu e a Sango não! A gente vai lá vê! Depois nós marcamos dai você vai.

\- Você me ligou só pra falar isso? Que desnecessário.

\- Inuyasha será que você poderia, só uma vez, ser menos grosso.

\- Não.

\- Estão tá, - Miroku suspirou – Vou desligar, tchau.

\- Tchau.

Inuyasha não admitia, mas sempre adorava quando tinha que fazer um trabalho.

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome saiu da escola e esperava por Hojo do lado de fora. Mesmo de uniforme ela iria para o shopping. Ela tentava entender o que ela sentia por Hojo, mas era complicado. Ela adorava estar com ele, sempre se sentia alegre e entusiasmada, e agora pensava se ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Será que ele iria pedi-la em namoro?

\- Oi senhorita Higurashi! – Disse Hojo pegando em sua mão.

\- Oi Hojo! – Disse ela sorrindo – Já disse para me chamar apenas de Kagome.

\- Desculpe. – Ele lhe deu um selinho – Vamos logo, já vai ficar tarde.

Os dois estavam indo para o shopping quando Kagome recebe uma ligação,está é de Souta.

\- Espera só um minuto Hojo, é meu irmão – Ele apenas sorriu, Kagome então atendeu – Alo?

\- _Mana, eles me responderam._

\- Eles quem?

\- _Daquela página!_

\- Ok, esperas só um pouquinho – Kagome tirou o telefone da orelha – Hojo esse é um assunto um pouco particular.

\- Não se preocupe, vou ali na frente – Ele andou alguns passos e Kagome continuou.

\- Responderam? E o que disseram?

\- _Disseram para me encontrar em algum lugar hoje! Vou marcar no shopping, que é bem movimentado!_

\- Ótimo mesmo, porque estou indo pro shopping também, mas estou como Hojo. Marca com eles umas 6 horas, dai já vai ter dado tempo!

\- _Tempo de que? De você dar um amasso no Hojo? Eu ouvi que ele está aí com você!_ – Souta começou a rir.

\- Idiota! Mas me espera tá!

\- _Tá, vou marcar com eles na frente do McDonalds as 6 horas._

\- Tá, pode ser. Tchau Souta.

\- _Tchau, e juízo! Não quero ficar mal falado!_ – Souta continuava a rir, Kagome apenas desligou e foi de encontro ao Hojo.

\- Terminou?

\- Terminei – Disse ela sorrindo – Agora vamos!

Eles chegaram no shopping era 4 horas. Hojo levou Kagome para o cinema e pagou a pipoca e a entrada. Lá eles assistiram um filme sobre zumbis. Apesar de Kagome nunca ter medo de filmes de terror ela também não gostava. Já Hojo apenas ria pois achava esse tipo de filme muito previsível e mal feito. No meio do filme os dois se beijaram, e então nenhum deles prestou mais atenção na história.

Assim que saíram era 5:30. Foram para a praça de alimentação, pediram uma comida no Buger King mas ali cada um pagou seu lanche. Foram comer em uma das mesinhas. Kagome já começava a ficar nervosa pois queria saber se Hojo iria a pedir mesmo em namoro.

\- E então Hojo, estamos eu e você aqui, no shopping, um mês desde que estamos ficando! Que legal né? – Kagome parou de comer.

\- Sim, muito legal! – Hojo dava uma mordida em seu lanche.

\- Bem interessante! – Kagome suspirou.

\- Que foi senho...- Hojo iria continuar mas Kagome já lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação – que foi Kagome?

\- Nada, é que apena fico imaginando o que te fez me trazer aqui hoje.

\- Horas, para comemorar! Gosto de estar com você Kagome! – Ele sorriu e a garota enrubesceu.

\- Obrigada Hojo! Mas, é só isso? – Hojo parou de comer.

\- Como assim, só isso? – Kagome já estava irritada.

\- Ah, só isso! Sabe! Sem, mais nada demais! Você sabe...

\- Não, não sei! O que você quer dizer.

\- Nada Hojo, nada! – Kagome se levantou – Olha eu marquei com meu irmão aqui! Vou ver se o encontro! Depois a gente conversa.

Sem dizer mais nada Kagome levantou e foi embora, deixando Hojo confuso. Ela foi até o banheiro e jogou uma agua no rosto, estava com muita raiva e seus olhos estavam lacrimejando. Como o garoto podia ser tão bobo. Já Hojo ficou sem entender nada. Terminou de comer seu lanche e foi ao banheiro masculino. Ele se perguntava se ele havia feito algo com a Kagome da última vez que eles se viram, mas em sua cabeça não vinha nada. Enquanto ele pensava um homem saiu do box do banheiro e reparou na cara de confusão do menino.

\- Eita, pela sua cara parece que teve problemas com mulheres! – Hojo olhou assustado para o homem.

\- Como é que você sabe?

\- Cê ta com cara de confuso, só mulheres nos deixam assim.

\- Bom é que...- Hojo parou para pensar, depois continuou – Estava tudo indo tão bem em nosso encontro! E de repente, ela ficou brava.

\- Mas mulheres são assim mesmo! – O homem sorriu - Ela é sua namorada?

\- Não..., mas já estamos juntos a um mês...

\- Então é isso! Ela quer que vocês namorem!

\- Meu Deus! Não estou pronto pra isso! – Hojo ficou apavorado.

\- Mas ela está, e com mulheres as coisas são assim! Se elas querem algo, elas farão de tudo para conseguir! E provavelmente ela queria que você pedisse ela em namoro hoje!

\- Mas eu não fiz anda pra ela pensar isso!

\- Como disse, mulheres são assim mesmo! – o homem ia saindo do banheiro – A Propósito, me chamo Miroku, se quiser mais conselhos é só me procurar.

Hojo ficou confuso e preferiu não acreditar nas palavras do homem, afinal ele não estava mesmo pronto para um relacionamento.

Enquanto isso Miroku foi para o McDonalds, onde lá já estava Sango.

\- Uau! Olha que linda!

\- Miroku, cala a boca! – Disse Sango irritada e ruborizada.

\- Nossa, como você é grossa.

Miroku passou a mão na bunda de Sango e levou um tabefe na cara.

\- Ai Miroku! Um dia eu ainda te mato! – Disse Sango se segurando para não fazer um escândalo.

-Ai Sango, doeu muito! – Miroku passava a mão sobre seu machucado.

\- Era pra ter doído mais!

\- E ai, nada ainda? – Perguntou Miroku dessa vez sério.

\- Pior que não. – Sango estava pensativa – Estou procurando esse menino – Sango abriu o celular e mostrou a foto – Era essa a foto de perfil, mas não estou vendo ninguém parecido.

\- Será que não é aquele? – Miroku apontou para a outro lado da praça.

\- É ele mesmo! Acho que está vindo para cá!

Souta andava apressado, estava quase no horário e por pouco não se atrasou. Ele ia em direção ao Mcdonalds e havia apenas duas pessoas que não estavam na fila. Ele foi até elas e lá os cumprimentou.

\- Olá, por acaso são vocês...

\- OS donos da página Destruidores de Demônios, sim! – Respondeu Sango com um sorriso.

\- Mas...vocês são...normais!

\- Já sei, você nos imaginava com uma capa preta e tatuagens para todos os lados, como se fossemos góticos ? – Miroku perguntou.

\- Sim!

\- Todos pensam, mas somos normais mesmo. – Disse Sango.

\- E então, qual é o seu problema?

\- Bem, eu não queria falar sozinho, deixa eu só ligar pra minha irmã, dai ela pode me ajudar a explicar.

\- Tudo bem! – Disse Sango. Souta discou os números para ligar para sua irmã.

\- Alô?

\- _Oi Souta, cadê você?_

\- Já estou aqui com eles? E você, cadê?

\- _Estou indo pra ai._

Kagome nem percebeu que havia ficado tanto tempo no banheiro. Ela molhou o rosto mais uma vez, saiu e foi em direção ao McDonalds.

Sango e Miroku ficaram em silencio na frente do garoto, pois Souta ainda estava muito tímido. Foi então que eles viram Kikyo chegando.

\- Nossa, Miroku que que a Kikyo tá fazendo aqui? E ainda por cima de uniforme? Por acaso ela voltou a estudar? – Cochichou Sango para Miroku.

\- Não sei, faz muito tempo que eu não vejo ela, e cê sabe como o Inuyasha é! Muito reservado...ela tá vindo pra cá, vamos parar de cochichar.

\- Mas que que será que ela quer?

\- Não sei, depois nós descobrimos.

Assim que Kagome chegou, ela se apresentou.

\- Oi, boa tarde, sou Kagome Higurashi.

Miroku e Sango apenas olhavam pra ela mudos e perplexos..

\- Kagome...Kagome Higurashi? – Disse Miroku ainda sem entender.

\- Sim, porque? – Kagome perguntou desconfiada, ela percebeu que os dois estavam estranhos.

\- Não, por nada! – Respondeu Sango rápido – Vamos nos sentar em uma mesa para conversarmos.

Os quatro procuraram uma mesa para se sentarem. Kagome e Souta se sentaram de um lado, enquanto Miroku e Sango se sentaram do outro. Miroku começou a falar.

\- Então senhorita Ki...- Miroku parou de falar, engoliu seco e disfarçadamente continuou – senhorita Kagome, qual é o problema da sua família?

\- Bom, é que...- Kagome se segurou para não continuar a chorar – o problema é...nosso avô. – Kagome tirou seu cachecol para mostrar as marcas da noite anterior, Sango arregalou os olhos, mas Miroku apenas analisou os ferimentos com a visão.

\- Nosso avô tem se comportado diferente. – Souta começou a chorar – Ele fica alterado, fala coisas horríveis e ontem ele quase enforcou minha irmã. – Kagome colocou o cachecol de volta.

\- Sei que parece loucura mas...

\- Não é – Disse Miroku cortando Kagome – Olha isso é um caso típico de possessão demoníaca, só precisamos analisar se isso é por causa de um espirito zombeteiro, um poltergeist ou um demônio.

Kagome estremeceu, ela não queria acreditar. Na verdade se ela não tivesse visto aquilo com seus próprios olhos ela não acreditaria.

\- Então, vocês podem nos ajudar? – Perguntou Souta.

\- Nós podemos ir na sua casa na sexta-feira a noite. E irá mais uma pessoa com a gente, tem problema?

\- Se essa pessoa nos ajudar, não! – Disse Kagome.

\- Ótimo, estão está marcado, sexta-feira. – Disse Sango por fim.

Assim que Kagome e Souta se levantaram e foram embora, Miroku e Sango começaram a conversar.

\- Já vi coisas assustadoras Miroku, mas está definitivamente é a mais assustadora.

\- Eu não sei Sango, ela é...igualzinha a Kikyo! Não sei nem o que dizer. – Miroku pegou o celular – Vou ligar para o Inuyasha.

O telefone chamou 3 vezes antes de Inuyasha atender.

\- Alo?

\- Oi Inuyasha, aqui é o Miroku.

\- Fala – Disse Inuyasha desinteressado.

\- Marcamos de nos encontrarmos com a menina sexta de noite, tudo bem?

\- Não, mas fazer o que? – Disse Inuyasha ríspido.

-...Inuyasha...- Miroku pensou em dizer.

\- Que foi?

\- Nada, tchau. – E Desligou.

\- Pensei que você ia falar pra ele.

\- ...acho melhor ele descobrir isso por conta própria.

Inuyasha ficou bravo do outro lado da linha. Mas como estava saindo de se trabalho, apenas esqueceu. Queria chegar logo em casa, mas naquela noite iria para a casa de seus pais. Mesmo ele indo dormir quase todos os dias com Kikyo as vezes tinha que visitar os dois.

Quando Inuyasha chegou, sua mãe estava assistindo televisão e seu pai trabalhando no computador. Ele chegou na sala e cumprimentou sua mãe.

\- Olá mãe!

\- Olá filho! Estava sentindo sua falta já! – Disse ela se levantando e o abraçando – Sei que parece bobagem, mas estava mesmo com saudades.

\- Eu imagino.

Inuyasha parou de abraça-la e se sentou no sofá junto com ela. Logo seu pai chegou também e se sentou na poltrona.

\- Boa noite filho! – Disse ele sorrindo – Quase não te vejo mais! Você hoje em dia só mora com a Kikyo.

\- Eu sei, estava até pensando em me mudar definitivamente para lá.

\- Olha Inuyasha, gosto muito dela, mas tenho medo de você morando lá, é muito perigoso.

\- Eu sei pai, mas queria poder ajuda-la, e se eu não morar lá ela nunca vai aceitar minha ajuda.

\- Filho...espera mais um pouco, vocês namoram só a um ano. Quem sabe daqui alguns meses. – Disse eu pai.

\- Tá bom...- Inuyasha disse meio contrariado.

\- Inuytaisho e Inuyasha, por favor parem de discutir, estamos em um momento raro em família. Por favor vamos apenas nos divertir.

\- Tudo bem Izayoi. – Disse Inuytaisho a olhando com ternura.

Os três conversaram bastante antes de Inuyasha ir dormir. No dia seguinte conversaria com seu mestre para pegar ferramentas novas para o trabalho de sexta-feira.

Assim que Inuyasha deitou ele dormiu. Mas antes mesmo que percebesse ele estava sonhando com um homem de cabelos negros o açoitando nas costas. Inuyasha urrava de dor. Acordou era 3:33 da manhã. Foi até o banheiro olhar suas costas e estas estavam vermelhas, Inuyasha já estava acostumado. Toou um banho e depois pegou uma pomada e passou nos ferimentos. Passou o resto da noite sem dormir. Preferia, pois ele sabia que se dormisse novamente teria outro pesadelo.

Continua...

_N/A: Estou tentando escrever o mais rápido que consigo! Espero que gostem desse cap pessoal. Aqui não teve muita ação pois queria apresentar melhor os personagens. _

_Beijos e espero que gostem._


	4. Capítulo 03

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

_**Capitulo 03**_

Já era sexta-feira. Kagome ainda não tinha falado com Hojo, mesmo o menino tendo feito de tudo para encontrá-la, Kagome fazia de tudo para se esconder. Mas naquele dia Kagome não estava preocupada com Hojo, e sim com os caras que iriam em sua casa para ajudar seu avô.

Enquanto Kagome comia no refeitório, Eri sentou-se ao seu lado para conversar.

\- K-chan, o Hojo quer falar com você!

\- Diz pra ele que eu ainda estou muito brava. - Dizia Kagome com indiferença.

\- Eu sei, mas não quer dar uma chance de pelo menos conversar com ele.

\- Hoje não, quem sabe na semana que vem se eu estiver melhor.

Kagome levantou-se da mesa e foi em direção da biblioteca, mesmo sendo intervalo ela queria estudar mais. Mas no caminho encontrou Totosai.

\- Bom dia senhor Totosai.

\- Bom dia senhorita Higurashi. – Ele percebeu para aonde a menina ia - Estava indo na biblioteca mesmo no horário de almoço.

\- Sim senhor!

\- Vejo que quer mesmo passar no vestibular. – Kagome apenas assentiu – Bom, não serei eu que vou atrapalhar.

Kagome já ia indo para a biblioteca quando Totosai disse por último:

\- Espero que dê tudo certo hoje á noite!

Kagome olhou assustada para ele, mas ele apenas saiu andando. Será que ele sabia sobre seus problemas com seu avô?

OOoOoOoOo

Miroku bateu na porta da casa de Sango, isso era quatro horas da tarde. Sango atendeu e o convidou para entrar. Os dois se sentaram no sofá da sala dela.

\- E então Sango, o que queria falar comigo.

\- Miroku, o Kohaku está meio estranho de novo, você acha que ele pode estar tendo uma recaída.

\- Não sei Sango, acho difícil. Apesar do exorcismo dele ter sido um dos mais difíceis que eu e o Inuyasha fizemos, nós fizemos ele direitinho. Seu irmão não é um médium para ter outro espirito atazanando ele sem motivos.

\- Tem certeza Miroku, ele anda tão calado...

\- Olha Sango, sei que você sempre se preocupa com ele, mas as vezes ele apenas está apaixonado, já parou para pensar nisso? – Sango riu, e percebeu que podia estar sendo mesmo paranoica,

\- É, você tem razão. Mas mesmo assim Miroku...eu queria...eu queria poder acompanhar vocês, pelo menos uma vez.

\- Sango, tem certeza?

\- Eu tenho! Olha eu quero poder ajudar vocês de outra forma sem ser do computador.

\- Sango, eu acho isso muito perigoso.

\- Mas eu não! – Disse ela um pouco alterada – Por favor Miroku, me leva pelo menos hoje, se eu não gostar ou me machucar prometo que nunca mais vou.

\- Tudo bem Sango, pode vir - Sango sorriu - Aliás, acho que vou precisar de ajuda, afinal não sei como será a reação do Inuyasha quando ver a sósia da Kikyo.

\- Miroku, será que a Kikyo não tem uma prima, ou...

\- Uma irmã? Não sei Sango. Pelo pouco que conheço dela a Kikyo tem só uma irmã mais nova, a Kaede, mas nunca se sabe.

\- Pois é. Bom vou me arrumar, afinal hoje ...- Sango estava ansiosa – será meu primeiro exorcismo.

Miroku começou a se arrepender de ter chamado Sango.

OOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha saiu de seu trabalho e antes de ir encontrar Miroku ele foi para a casa de Kikyo. Eram 6:30 quando ele chegou lá. Kikyo o recebeu com um sorriso.

\- Até que enfim chegou.

Inuyasha a abraçou e a beijou. Ele sabia que de sexta-feira Kaede chegava mais tarde em casa pois ela tinha um grupo de estudos, por isso Inuyasha já passava a mão pelos cabelos da jovem e ia descendo a mão até passar por baixo de sua blusa e chegar em seu sutiã. Mas Kikyo interviu.

\- Inuyasha, temos visitas.

Ele se dirigiu até a cozinha e lá estava Totosai, carregando algumas artilharias para Inuyasha.

\- Mas o velho já chegou? – Disse Inuyasha bravo.

\- Olha Inuyasha, sei o quanto você queria estar sozinho com a Kikyo neste momento – Disse ele ríspido – Mas trouxe sua entrega. Além do mais, você terá a noite inteira para fazer o que quiser com ela. – Inuyasha bufou.

\- Tá, e o que tem ai?

\- Pelo o que conversei com Miroku, parece que o que está possuindo o moço é um poltergeist, ou seja, ele é mais forte que um espirito comum, porque ele além de tudo consegue encarnar objetos. Provavelmente ele deve ter vindo de um objeto em especifico e passado para o corpo do velho. – Totosai tirou uma espécie de boneca de sua mochila, ela parecia de pano – Olhe pra isso aqui. Essa boneca está purificada com muita agua benta– Totosai entregou a boneca para Inuyasha, ele a pegou e a boneca ainda estava úmida – Tem que a manter molhada até chegar a hora do exorcismo, para mantê-la sempre purificada.

\- E depois, o que faço com essa boneca?

\- Aí é que vem o problema – Totosai tirou uma faca da bolsa – Você tem que cortar o dedo anelar direito do velho e colocar o sangue dele na boca da boneca, enquanto corta vá recitando o bom e velho pai nosso em latim. Assim o poltergeist se conectará com a boneca, mas por pouco tempo. Use essa faca para cortar o dedo, ela é feita de prata. – Totosai entregou a faca para Inuyasha

\- Qual o tamanho do corte?

– Um corte pequeno é o bastante – Totosai pegou uma garrafa de álcool – Por fim, assim que tiver feito isso você perceberá que a boneca está com a energia maligna. Assim que isso acontecer queime-a com esse álcool – E Totosai entregou a garrafa – Esse álcool também está benzido. Assim que o fizer uma fumaça com cheiro de enxofre provavelmente sairá da boneca. Se isso acontecer o trabalho está feito.

\- Ok Totosai. – Inuyasha se levantou.

\- Ah, mais uma coisa Inuyasha.

\- O que?

\- Essa boneca pode querer te morder.

Inuyasha não entendeu se ele quis dizer no sentido figurativo ou literal, mas preferiu não perguntar. Ele se despediu dos dois e foi para o lugar marcado por Miroku.

Eles haviam marcado na frente de um mercado da franquia Tesco. Assim que Inuyasha chegou, se surpreendeu ao ver Sango junto.

\- Que isso Sango? Tá maluca? Se acha que você pode vir com a gente? – Sango sabia que aquilo aconteceria.

\- Inuyasha, por favor, me deixe ajudar? Eu cansei de ser sempre a menina do computador!

\- Sango, pelo amor de Deus! Você não aguentaria...

\- Inuyasha, não sei se você lembra, mas quando isso aconteceu com meu irmão, eu fui a que mais ajudei. Você mesmo disse que eu parecia que era experiente!

\- ...disse aquilo no calor do momento! - Disse Inuyasha sem graça – Além do mais, era seu irmão!

\- Inuyasha vamos, deixa a Sango ajudar! E outra, é sempre bom ter uma mulher no time! Elas convencem melhor as pessoas!

\- Keh! Vocês que sabem – Inuyasha virou as costas – Só sei que não quero ninguém chorando no meu ouvido.

Sango sorriu, ela sabia que no fundo Inuyasha não estava tão bravo quanto parecia.

\- E onde é o endereço?

\- Na rua Soto Kanda, 321. Pelo que eu entendi é um apartamento aqui perto.

Os três foram andando até a dita rua. Chegando lá era mesmo um apartamento, e pelo que parecia bem luxuoso. Para os três aquilo era inimaginável. Eles chamaram pelo porteiro e disseram o número do apartamento. O porteiro ligou para a família Higurashi que os autorizou a entrar. Assim que eles subiram foram recepcionados por Souta e Hiromi. A mulher não estava com uma cara de muitos amigos.

\- Boa noite! – Disse Miroku cordial – Vejo que Souta tem uma irmã mais velha também – Essa frase deixou Hiromi um pouco mais receptiva.

\- Que isso, sou apenas a mãe deles.

\- Jura, não parece! – Disse Sango completando.

\- E ai, onde está seu avô? – Inuyasha dizia ríspido. Para a sorte dele a Hiromi ainda estava encantada com o elogio.

\- Naquele quarto – Disse Souta apontando.

\- Olha, é o seguinte, vou precisar que vocês confiem em nós. Vamos ter que trancar a porta, porque não queremos que o que quer que esteja em seu avô possua vocês. Por isso não estranhem se ouvirem berros ou gemidos, isso faz tudo parte do processo.

\- Onde está a filha de vocês? – Perguntou Sango.

\- Ela está tomando banho.

\- Quando ela sair, não a deixem entrar no quarto por nada. – ressaltou

\- Sango, você fica aqui do lado de fora! – Miroku disse e Sango já lhe lançou um olhar meio triste, meio brava – Mas fique perto da porta, caso algo de errado gritaremos seu nome e você via entrar.

\- Tem certeza Miroku? – Disse ela sarcástica.

\- Tenho! Agora por favor, fiquem aqui!

Inuyasha e Miroku entraram no quarto do avô e trancaram a porta, enquanto Sango esperava do lado de fora. Neste momento Kagome aparecia na sala secando seus cabelos molhados.

\- Ah, já chegaram – Ela enrubesceu – Que vergonha.

\- Não se preocupe, só tem eu de menina aqui, os meninos já estão no quarto de seu avô, mas por favor não entre lá!

\- Isso mesmo filha, espere eles aqui, enquanto isso vou ligar a música – Sango olhou para Hiromi com curiosidade – Calma, é apenas para que os vizinhos não escutem os barulhos. – Sango sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Assim que Inuyasha e Miroku entraram no quarto, o avô de Kagome começou a falar.

\- Vocês que vieram aqui me ajudar?

\- Sim senhor! – disse Miroku – Qual o seu nome senhor?

\- Tsubasa.

\- Senhor Tsubasa pode confiar na gente, não vamos machuca-lo.

\- Mas eu vou! – A voz do senhor mudou para uma voz masculina aguda e outra grave.

Miroku correu para a porta e colocou seus selos para que o poltergeist não saísse, enquanto Inuyasha foi na direção de Tsubasa que queria enforca-lo.

\- Miroku rápido, pegue a faca que está na minha mochila!

Miroku pegou a faca e jogou para Inuyasha, esse olhou com desaprovação mas pegou a faca mesmo assim. O velho ainda queria enforca-lo, e Inuyasha segurava as mãos dele com suas duas mãos. Inuyasha soltou uma das mãos do velho e conseguiu fazer uma gravata com suas mãos, deixando ele preso. Tsubasa esperneava e gritava, ele segurou o braço de Inuyasha com as mãos e tentava se soltar da gravata. Sem sucesso começou a morder.

\- ITAI!

Inuyasha pegou a faca e ia cortar o dedo anelar, ele só não se lembrava se era esquerdo ou o direito.

\- "Esquerdo ou direito? Esquerdo ou direito?" – Inuyasha olhou para o lado esquerdo – "Deve ser este" – Miroku já prepare a boneca!

Ele fez um pequeno corte no dedo anelar, Miroku veio correndo e trouxe a boneca ainda úmida. Inuyasha colocou sangue na boca da boneca e o avô de Kagome pareceu desmaiar. A boneca pareceu enxugar todo o sangue. Inuyasha colocou o avô na cama enquanto Miroku pegava o álcool e o fosforo e Inuyasha já pronunciava o pai nosso. Assim que Miroku chegou com o álcool e o fosforo Inuyasha já puxou de sua mão e espalhou álcool por toda a boneca, segurando-a ele foi em direção a janela de costas para a cama, a abriu e tacou fogo na boneca. Ele esperou a fumaça com cheiro de enxofre sair, mas tudo que sentia era um cheiro normal.

\- Inuyasha...- Disse Miroku apreensivo.

\- Que que é Miroku?

\- Tem certeza de que você fez o trabalho certo?

Inuyasha se virou para reclamar com Miroku mas Tsubasa estava agora em pé, na verdade flutuando, com os olhos vermelhos e com uma feição demoníaca. Inuyasha então se lembrou que era a mão direita.

\- Merda! – Gritou Inuyasha – Miroku, corre atrás de outra boneca de pano! Agora!

\- Como Inuyasha, seu abrir aporta ele vai sair!

\- Dá um jeito!

Miroku começou a bater na porta fortemente, mas por causa da música estava difícil de ouvir o barulho. Ele ficou batendo com muita força até que Sango finalmente percebeu que havia mais vibrações na casa do que somente as vibrações do rádio. Assim que ela chegou perto da porta ela gritou:

\- QUE QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO?

\- PRECISAMOS DE OUTRA BONECA!

\- QUE?

\- PRECISAMOS DE OUTRA BONECA! – Gritava Miroku mais alto.

\- BONECA?

\- É!

\- MAS QUE TIPO DE BONECA?

\- DE PANO! – Gritou Inuyasha ao fundo.

Sango foi até a sala, e abaixou o volume do som para conseguir falar.

\- Precisamos de uma boneca, de pano!

\- Mas pra que?

\- Depois e explico, mas precisamos de uma agora!

Kagome foi para seu quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou a boneca mais velha feia que ela tinha.

\- Serve essa?

\- Deve servir!

Sango foi até a porta do quarto e bateu, Miroku gritou para que somente ela entrasse e ela assim o fez, fechando a porta. Assim que ela fechou o volume da música aumentou de novo. Quando ela viu estava Inuyasha sendo enforcado por Tsubasa e Miroku tentando ajuda-lo, sem sucesso. Sango ficou paralisada de medo alguns minutos.

\- Vamos Sango! Você não disse que queria ajudar! ENTÃO AJU...! – Inuyasha estava sem voz.

\- Mas que que eu tenho que fazer?

\- Pega aquela faca ali!

Sango pegou a faca que havia caído em baixo da cama.

-E agora?

\- Corte o dedo anelar direito!

\- Cortar?

\- É, CORTA LOGO!

Sango com toda sua coragem cortou o dedo anelar direito de Tsubasa, mas não foi um corte qualquer, ela arrancou um bom pedaço do dedo.

\- NÃO PRECISAVA DE TUDO ISSO! – Gritou Inuyasha.

\- Agora pega a boneca, benze ela e põe o sangue na boca dela!

Enquanto Sango pegava a agua benta e segurava a boneca Tsubasa conseguiu jogar Inuyasha e Miroku longe. Ela ia benzendo a boneca falando o Pai Nosso e a Ave Maria em latim bem rápido. O sangue do avô respingava pelo chão do quarto enquanto ele andava. Assim que ele chegou perto de Sango ele a puxou pelo pulso com a mão esquerda a levantando, fazendo ela ficar com os de pé sem os pés no chão e soltasse. Neste momento Inuyasha correu até a boneca, a pegou e colocou o dedo sangrento na boca dela. A boneca começou a ficar muito quente. Tsubasa mais uma vez desmaiou, derrubando Sango. Miroku pegou o fosforo e o álcool correndo e assim que chegou perto da boneca ele jogou o álcool nela. Inuyasha já recitava o Pai Nosso, mas quando ele ia colocar o acender o fosforo a boneca puxou Inuyasha para frente, de alguma forma ela ganhou força.

Inuyasha ia sendo levado pela boneca por todo o chão do quarto. Era uma tentativa desesperada do poltergeist não ser pego. Inuyasha não soltou a boneca de jeito nenhum. Ela ia fazendo-o bater em todos os moveis, Inuyasha até chegou a ralar os cotovelos.

\- ALGUM DE VOCÊS FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!

Miroku então jogou muita agua benta no quarto e começou a pronunciar o Pai Nosso e a Ave Maria. A boneca foi ficando fraca e Inuyasha conseguiu se levantar. Mas por alguma razão a mão de Inuyasha parecia estar cheia de mordidas.

\- Essa vadia me mordeu mesmo! – Disse Inuyasha, mas ele logo sentiu que ela iria voltar a correr novamente – Miroku o fogo!

Miroku veio correndo com o fosforo e o acendeu na boneca fazendo-a queimar. Sango abriu a janela para que a casa não ficasse com cheiro de queimado. Mas na verdade a casa ficou foi com cheiro de enxofre. Inuyasha ficou aliviado, o poltergeist havia saído.

Eles esperaram até não sobrar um único vestígio da boneca. Assim que ela ficou totalmente em cinzas Inuyasha pediu para alguém limpar o lugar enquanto ele benzia o quarto, de olhos fechados, mais uma vez, assim não teria nenhum perigo quanto ao poltergeist. Miroku foi lá fora pedir os utensílios.

\- Alguém poderia me emprestar uma vassoura e uma pá por favor?

Kagome foi pega-los. Assim que chegou já os entregou para Miroku.

\- Obrigada Kikyo!

Miroku disse sem pensar, mas Kagome nem reparou pois ela viu seu avô se levantando. Ela não se aguentou e foi abraça-lo.

– Vovô! Você está bem? – o avô de Kagome tossiu e respondeu.

\- Sim queria, estou! Só estou com fome!

Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos chamou gritou por Souta e Hiromi. Assim que os dois chegaram não puderam se aguentar e já começaram a chorar. Inuyasha ainda benzia o quarto de olhos fechados. Quando terminou viu a família de costas, todos chorando e felizes. Ele apenas se retirou do quarto e foi esperar por Miroku e Sango em pé na sala.

Assim que todos ficaram mais calmos Hiromi pode finalmente agradecer Sango e Miroku.

\- Muito obrigada aos dois! Vocês nos salvaram!

\- Que isso senhora, não foi nada! – Disse Miroku.

\- Kagome, por favor os leve até a saída mas não sem antes os pagarmos!

\- Que isso senhora, não precisa! – Disse Sango.

\- Eu insisto! Kagome vá até a sala e pegue minha carteira! Vou recompensá-los em uma boa quantia!

\- Tem certeza senhora? – Disse Sango.

\- Sim tenho! Gastamos tanto dinheiro com médicos e tratamentos que não fizeram nenhum efeito! Nada mais justo do que pagar a vocês que curaram meu pai! Vá lá Kagome, pegue o dinheiro.

Kagome saiu do quarto ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi até a sala sem prestar muito a atenção em Inuyasha, que já esperava Sango e Miroku na porta. Assim que Kagome pegou o dinheiro da carteira de sua mãe ela virou para trás e seus olhos encaram os de Inuyasha.

Só que nenhum deles entendeu o que aconteceu a seguir.

Continua.

_N/A: Bem, pra quem me conhece e já leu minha antiga fic sabe o que acontece. _

_Mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado desse novo cap. Estava tão inspirada que consegui escrever dois em um único dia._

_Beijos a todos os que estão lendo e ainda me acompanham, mal sabem vocês o quanto me deixam felizes. _

_E claro um beijo aos que estão chegando também!_

_Kissus._


	5. Capítulo 04

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

_**Capitulo 04**_

Um aperto no peito, lágrimas nos olhos, dor de cabeço, felicidade, tristeza, raiva, enjoo, ânsia, calafrio, palpitação, ansiedade. Tudo isso aconteceu ao mesmo tempo com Inuyasha e Kagome quando seus olhos se encontraram. Não apenas isso, mas parecia que algumas memorias vinham à tona. Memórias sobre um passado distante. Fragmentos de lembranças, de Kagome sendo carregada por Inuyasha, de humanos chorando, de humanos rindo. De um lugar que só aparecia em filmes ou na imaginação dos mais férteis.

Mas o sentimento que mais predominava era a saudade. Saudade de algo que eles não entendiam, saudade de alguém que eles não conheciam. Mas era mutuo para os dois.

De repente uma lembrança.

_1415d.C. _

_Uma menina sofria muito. Seu peito doía e ela gemia de tanta dor. Estava com o corpo fervendo, 39 graus de febre. Seu peito batia acelerado. E seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ela estava sendo possuída por um demônio. E não um demônio qualquer, mas um que precisava de sua energia vital para permanecer rondando a Terra, caso o contrário iria voltar para o inferno, e ele não queria, pois lá ele sofreria muitos castigos de seus superiores._

_ Um homem estava ao lado dela para fazer o exorcismo. A menina gritava, urrava e gemia, mas de nada adiantada. Sua hora estava chegando. Um anjo apareceu para tirar a menina daquela enfermidade e assim ela poderia descansar no sono eterno, indo para o purgatório e esperando seu julgamento. _

_ Kagome era o anjo que aparecer naquele lugar e era ela quem levaria a alma da menina. Ela parou ao lado do corpo dela e estendeu a mão. A alma da menina se levantou do corpo e se segurou nela, mas não antes de um demônio vir e a puxar de volta para o corpo._

_\- Ela é minha anja! – Gritou uma voz de dentro do corpo. Isso tanto Kagome quanto os humanos puderam ouvir._

_\- Como você pode querer manter a alma desta menina neste corpo! Ele já está falecido, não há mais energia vital! É apenas uma casca._

_\- Pode ser uma casca! Mas é minha! Preciso dela!_

_ O homem humano continuava o exorcismo. Kagome não podia interferir nisso, mas podia tirar o demônio do corpo da jovem a força, já que o corpo já estava morto. Kagome atravessou a mão em seu corpo e puxou a figura do demônio de dentro da menina, jogando-a longe. Essa figura era de Inuyasha, com seus cabelos prateados e suas orelhas de cachorro. Ele atravessou as paredes e foi parar do lado de fora da casa._

_Kagome abria um portal para que a menina pudesse ir para o purgatório. Inuyasha se levantou e foi atrás de Kagome, mas assim que ele chegou no quarto o portal havia se fechado. Inuyasha ficou furioso. Teria apenas 6 horas e 66 segundos para poder encontrar outro corpo que pudesse ficar. Caso o contrário ele voltaria para o inferno._

_\- Anja maldita! Você me paga! Sua desgraçada._

_\- Veja bem o tom que fala comigo demônio, ou eu te mando de volta para sua casa rapidinho!_

_ Inuyasha se enfureceu e foi para cima de Kagome. Ele lhe deu um soco que a fez voar para fora da casa. Kagome não deixou barato. Assim que Inuyasha estava do lado de fora pronto para lhe bater de novo ela desvencilha-lhe um murro no estomago, o queimando e deixando uma feria profunda. Inuyasha urra de dor e fica caído de joelhos. Kagome pega sua espada e corta o braço de Inuyasha, este sangra tanto que quase desmaia. _

_ Kagome coloca a espada na bainha e vira-se para ir embora. Abrindo um portal de volta para o céu, quando escuta algo que nunca tinha ouvido antes._

_\- Porquê? Só me responda o porquê? _

_Kagome de virou e Inuyasha olhava fixamente para Kagome. Ela nunca havia visto esse olhar em nenhum demônio. Um olhar de...perdão._

_\- Creio que deve ser um truque novo! Mas admito que esse é muito bom!_

_\- Porquê estou no inferno? Porque não pude nascer feito humano! Porque eu não tive escolha?_

_ Kagome, aflita, abriu um portal e foi para o céu sem entender definitivamente o que aquela conversa significava. Ela nunca havia ouvido isso antes. "Porque não pude nascer feito humano?". Kagome sentiu pena daquele demônio, mesmo sabendo os quão traiçoeiros eles eram, Kagome sentiu pena. Mas tentou esquecer do assunto imaginando que ele apenas estava mentindo._

_ Futuramente ela descobriria que ela estava errada._

Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram atônitos, cansados e confusos. Aquela lembrança fazia-os estremece. Apenas a presença um do outro os incomodava, mas não de uma maneira ruim, e sim de uma maneira diferente. Eles se olhavam como velhos amigos que ao passarem anos sem se ver não tem nada a dizer, mas mesmo assim querem conversar.

Mas esse transe passou e os dois não eram mais movidos pela emoção. Apesar de estranho eles retomaram a consciência, e foi neste momento que Inuyasha percebeu a semelhança que a moça tinha com Kikyo.

\- Minha nossa! – Inuyasha disse sem disfarçar nem ao menos um pouco.

\- Que foi? – Kagome disse num misto de vergonha e raiva.

\- Você...você parece...- Inuyasha relutava em dizer.

\- Eu pareço o que? – Kagome insistiu.

-...nada, esquece! – Inuyasha desconversou.

\- Eu pareço o que? – Insistiu a garota. Ela se aproximou dele e isso fez Inuyasha ficar ainda mais desconfortável.

\- Moça, esquece, eu não quis dizer nada!

Kagome parou, mas ainda estava confusa. Ela queria conversar mais com aquele homem, mas dizer o que?

\- Senhor, eu pareço quem então? – Disse Kagome mais intimista. Mas não era isso que ela queria dizer.

\- ...uma pessoa! Apenas posso te dizer isso!

Inuyasha se levantou e foi embora do apartamento sem dizer mais nada, esperaria por Miroku e Sango do lado de fora. Ele não entendia direito o que aconteceu naquela sala. Aquela garota lhe era tão familiar, seus olhos, sua voz. Ela ainda o intimidava. Nenhum demônio no mundo o intimidou, então porque ela? Inuyasha deduziu que era por causa de sua semelhança com Kikyo. Mesmo assim aquelas memorias ainda o atormentavam.

Kagome ficou incomodada, ela se parecia com quem? E mais, ele era quem? Ou o que? Nada em sua mente fazia sentido naquele momento. Era uma mistura de emoções que ela não compreendia.

\- Kagome, traga logo o dinheiro! – Gritou sua mãe do quarto.

Kagome pegou a carteira e levou até o quarto. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente do dinheiro. Assim que chegou sua mãe pegou a carteira e deu a Sango e Miroku uma quantia de 22000* ienes. Sango e Miroku ficaram de queixo caído, mas mesmo assim agradeceram. Foram para a sala e não viram Inuyasha, presumiram que ele havia ido embora. Eles agradeceram mais uma vez pelo dinheiro e saíram da casa. Os dois desciam de elevador enquanto conversavam.

\- Sango você foi maravilhosa hoje!

\- Obrigada Miroku! – ela sorriu – E você ainda queria que eu não fizesse nada na noite passada!

\- Não foi isso Sango, apenas achei que você seria mais útil lá fora, e foi!

\- Sei! – Sango dizia desconfiada – Mas mesmo assim obrig...

Miroku passou a mão na bunda de Sango.

E levou um tapa.

\- Como...você...é... ridículo Miroku!

O elevador chegou no andar e Miroku estava com uma marca vermelha no rosto. Quando eles passaram pelo porteiro o mesmo deu risada.

Assim que andaram um pouco encontraram Inuyasha na esquina. Ele estava calado e com o olhar perdido.

\- É Inuyasha, acho que você também percebeu! – Zombou Miroku.

\- Percebi o que?

\- A sósia da Kikyo!

Inuyasha fez uma careta.

\- Percebi mesmo! Que garota implicante!

\- Implicante? Vocês chegaram a conversar? – Perguntou Sango.

\- Sim!

\- E nesses minutos de conversa você já a achou implicante? – Inuyasha assentiu para Sango – Que estranho, pra mim ela era uma pessoa normal.

Inuyasha deu os ombros.

-...Inuyasha, não acho que elas sejam parecidas assim por coincidência! – disse Miroku.

-...Keh! Mesmo que seja, não quero ver aquela garota tão cedo.

Inuyasha mentira.

\- Ok, você que sabe! – Miroku desistiu da conversa.

Os três foram andando até o ponto de ônibus mais perto, Miroku foi junto com Sango para sua casa, pois dizia ele que sua casa era muito longe. Inuyasha que na verdade iria ver Kikyo. Mesmo assim a sombra daqueles olhos castanhos o atormentavam.

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome havia passado mais um tempo com seu avô. Todos da família estavam na sala rindo e conversando como a muito não faziam. A alegria contagiou aquela casa como nunca. Os quatro muitas vezes se pegavam chorando.

Mas uma hora ficou tarde e Kagome foi dormir. Ela estava cansada e exausta. Deitou na cama e fechou seus olhos. Mas ela não queria dormir, pois como sempre ela não tinha bons sonhos.

Ela acordava no meio da noite umas duas ou três vezes, com uma palpitação grande no peito, como se estivesse correndo. Seu corpo suava mas ele sempre acordava gelado. Era como se cada musculo de seu corpo se contorcesse. Infelizmente Kagome não sabia o porquê isso sempre acontecer, pois ela não sonhava. E mesmo que sonhasse, nunca teria coragem de contar a sua mãe aquilo.

Mas naquela noite foi diferente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida Kagome sonhara. Na verdade ela revia aquele flashback em sua mente várias e várias vezes. Como se ela quisesse entender aquilo, as frases, o homem. Afinal que era ele? No flashback ela não sabia seu nome.

Ela acordou em um sobressalto na manhã seguinte quando ouviu o despertador tocando, ela esqueceu de tirar o volume no sábado. Pela primeira vez tinha sonhado. E apesar de estar feliz com isso, ela ainda queria ver o homem de seus sonhos, o mesmo que ela encontrou na noite anterior.

oOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha acordou nu no mesmo estado que Kagome. Mesmo ele tendo pesadelos todas as noites, naquela ele havia tido um sonho normal. Aquela lembrança sendo revista de novo e de novo.

Mas Inuyasha não pensou muito, pois afinal ele queria passar um tempo com Kikyo. Se vestiu e desceu as escadas.

\- Bom dia Kikyo!

\- Bom dia Inuyasha

Kikyo já havia colocado toda a mesa do café. Kaede estava sentada em uma das pontas da mesa.

\- Tudo está com um cheiro tão gostoso mana!

\- Então coma!

Sem pestanejar Kaede comia tudo o que via. Para Kikyo aquilo era um alivio, nunca mais deixaria sua irmã passar fome.

Inuyasha sentou-se na mesa. Os três começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Assim que Kaede terminou ela se levantou e foi para o seu quarto, deixando Inuyasha e Kikyo sozinhos.

Inuyasha queria comentar sobre a garota de ontem, sobre sua semelhança com Kikyo, ele só não sabia como começar.

\- Kikyo...- Ela sabia que quando ele falava nesse tom, coisas boas não viriam.

\- Sim Inuyasha?

\- Sabe... eu...gostaria de saber...afinal...eram mesmo apenas você e Kaede? Quer dizer, você não conhece ninguém da sua família?

\- Sim Inuyasha, era só eu e a Kaede. Por quê?

\- Não, por nada.

\- Inuyasha, abra o jogo, quero saber o porquê!

Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer. Não lhe vinha nenhuma desculpa em sua cabeça.

-Curiosidade! Só isso! – Ele se levantou, colocou a louça na pia e foi para a sala.

Kikyo não compreendeu, mas preferiu perguntar depois.

oOoOoOoOo

Até a hora do almoço Kagome havia recebido 4 ligações perdidas de Hojo. Ela apenas ignorava. Deixava seu celular em cima da cama. Kagome não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça o homem da noite anterior. Precisava vê-lo, de alguma maneira. Foi quanto se lembrou do facebook.

Enquanto sua mãe preparava um almoço especial em homenagem a seu avô, Kagome foi no computador procurar pelo nome de Sango na página do facebook, afinal esse era o único nome que ela lembrava, havia apenas três e Kagome reconheceu pela foto quem era a menina. Ela mandou uma mensagem em inbox apenas mandando um "oi", e esperaria a menina responder.

Kagome foi almoçar com sua família. Todos estavam felizes, incluindo ela mesma. Enquanto comia o celular vibrou, ela olhou e era mais uma ligação de Hojo, ela recusou. Passou-se algum tempo e era outra ligação de Hojo. Kagome pensou em deixar o celular no silencioso mas preferiu deixar normal para caso Sango respondesse.

O celular vibrou de novo de tarde, e dessa vez era Sango.

oOoOoOoOo

\- Miroku, vem ver que estranho? – dizia Sango na frente sentada no sofá com o notebook no colo ao lado de Miroku.

\- Que foi Sango? – Disse ele espiando a tela.

\- A moça de ontem, a sósia da Kikyo veio falar comigo.

\- Ué, então fala com ela!

Sango respondeu apenas com "Oi tudo bem com você?"

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome viu a mensagem e ficou nervosa. Como começaria aquela conversa. Por um minuto pensou estar sendo louca, como poderia querer falar com Sango apenas para descobrir o nome do moço de ontem. Ela pensou em desistir, estava sendo muito infantil. Até que Sango mandou mais uma mensagem.

"Deu tudo certo ontem?"

Kagome pensou em deixar a mensagem sem visualizar. Mas ela se lembrou da conversa ontem sobre o rapaz, e tanto por curiosidade, quando por vontade de reencontrar o homem misterioso, ela continuou.

oOoOoOoOo

\- Olha aqui, ela disse "Sim estou bem, graças a vocês, muito obrigada por ontem à noite! Meu avô está muito melhor! Voltou a ser ele mesmo."

\- Que bonitinho, ela veio agradecer.

\- Vou enviar um "Não a de que".

Sango viu que Kagome ainda estava digitando. E assim que ela leu a nova mensagem sentiu vontade de assassinar Inuyasha

\- Miroku olha isso: "Ontem eu conversei com o seu amigo, não o Miroku o outro, e ele me disse que me achou muito parecia com alguém, ficou até assustado! Quando eu perguntei que era ele simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora. Estou curiosa". Miroku, que que eu faço?

\- ...Manda o viado do Inuyasha ir a merda! Que droga! Que que ele tinha que sair falando besteira por ai!

\- Tá, mas que que eu respondo pra ela?

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome logo recebeu uma resposta de Sango: "Acho que nosso amigo Inuyasha não sabia bem o que estava fazendo ontem. Não sei bem o que ele disse, mas ignore ele as vezes não sabe o que fala."

Kagome agora tinha um nome, e sem pestanejar foi procura-lo no facebook. Só havia um Inuyasha, e assim que clicou no perfil seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

\- MÃE!

Kagome gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões. Hiromi chegou em seu quarto ainda sorrindo, mas quando viu o que a filha estava vendo ela também quase desmaiou.

\- Que...que que é isso mãe? – Kagome a olhou chorando – Como…como ela pode ser tão igual a mim?

No perfil de Inuyasha estava uma foto de capa dele e de Kikyo. Sua sósia, idêntica e igual. O rosto, o cabelo, os olhos, tudo igual. Não satisfeita Kagome entrou no perfil dela, e vendo todas as fotos ela e sua mãe perceberam que não tinha como, era realmente uma sósia da Kagome.

A mãe de Kagome a olhou chorando sem ter muito o que dizer. Quando ela iria adivinhar que sua filha teria uma irmã gêmea? Como explicar então que Kagome tinha sido adotada? Ela não queria que sua filha descobrisse dessa maneira, mas não teve jeito, Hiromi devia contar a verdade.

\- Kagome...- Hiromi sentou-se na cama de Kagome – Acontece que...você...você é adotada!

Kagome não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- Não mãe, cê tá brincando?

\- Não estou querida! – Hiromi respirou fundo e contou

"_Há 17 anos atrás eu e seu pai queríamos muito ter um filho, na verdade uma menina, mas eu nunca engravidava. Mesmo eu tendo feito inseminação artificial na época, meu útero não segurou o bebê._

_Um dia estávamos chegando em casa quando encontramos um bebê na frente de nossa porta. Eu e ele nos olhamos e não sabíamos o que fazer. Você parecia tão pequena, tão frágil. Eu e seu pai nos olhamos e nós dois pensamos a mesma coisa. Você era a menina mais linda que nós já havíamos visto. Por isso pensamos, se ela está aqui, provavelmente é porque Deus quer que ela fique conosco._

_Nós tínhamos alguns amigos médicos e enfermeiros e eles agilizaram a papelada. Você deveria ter dias, talvez horas, e por isso foi fácil de registrar você como se fosse minha. _

_Eu e seu pai queríamos contar, mas nós simplesmente não sabíamos como, fomos adiando isso até o dia em que seu pai faleceu. Eu não soube como te contar, ainda mais sozinha"_

\- Por favor filha, me perdoa!

Kagome não sabia o que pensar. Ela se levantou da cadeira e saiu correndo para fora do apartamento mesmo usando roupas de ficar em casa. Chamou o elevador e foi para fora de seu prédio. Ela saiu correndo desgovernada pela rua. Foi para um McDonald's e por lá ficou até ficar de cabeça fria. Quando eram 8 horas da noite Kagome resolveu voltar para casa. Ela estava com cara enxada e um olhar vazio, mas precisava fazer isso.

Assim que chegou Kagome viu que Hiromi também esteve chorando. Kagome chegou em sua mãe e a abraçou com força. Ela não culpada a mãe, afinal tinha crescido em uma casa boa onde nunca lhe faltou agua, comida ou amor.

Mas ela tinha uma condição.

\- Mãe, eu te perdoo!

\- Filha...você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz. – Kagome parou de abraça-la.

\- Mas... quero conhecer essa tal de Kikyo. – Hiromi ficou séria – Se ela é minha irmã, tenho pelo menos o direito de conhece-la.

Hiromi sorriu, e abraçou Kagome novamente.

\- Filha, se você já a achou no facebook, já é um grande avanço! Pode contar comigo pro que quiser.

Kagome sorriu, e apesar das circunstancias ela não podia estar mais feliz com a mãe que tinha.

Mas de repente Kagome voltou a pensar e Inuyasha.

N/A: Mais um cap saindo do forno.

Outro sem ação, mas era mais uma vez para contar um pouco do passado dos meus personagens

*Sobre os 22mil ienes, eu fui no conversor de moedas e isso deu +/- 500 reais, e 500 era o valor que eu tinha como base. Se isso estiver errado por favor me avisem.

Espero que gostem.

Kissus.


	6. Capítulo 05

**Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha' (todos os direitos reservados).Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. **

**Legenda: **

**-"?"** :Pensamentos

**-?** :Fala

**oOoOoOo** :Passagem de lugar

**.O.O.O.O.O.** :Passagem de tempo

**(N/A:?)** :Nota da Autora

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

_**Capitulo 05**_

Fazia anos que ele procurava-o. Desde que Inuyasha havia ido para a terra mais precisamente. Fazia tanto tempo que ele mal podia esperar para atormentar a vida dele. Para ele Inuyasha podia estar longe do submundo, mas isso não significava que ele não faria da vida do ex demônio um inferno.

oOoOoOoOo

Era domingo, antes do almoço. Kagome ainda não tinha visualizado a mensagem se Sango ainda. E ela sabia que Sango era a única ponte no momento entre ela e sua provável irmã gêmea Kikyo. Kagome ainda não se acostumara com a ideia, era estranho.

Hiromi e ela se sentaram na frente do computador e juntas tentaram de todas as formas escrever uma mensagem. Elas devem tê-la apagado mais de vinte vezes antes que ela estivesse pronta. As duas só esperavam que Sango compreendesse e quem sabe as ajudassem naquela situação tão delicada.

Assim que elas terminaram foram conversar com Souta e Tsubasa. Os dois estavam tão abalados quando as duas, mas isso era uma coisa que apenas o tempo poderia curar.

Mesmo assim os quatro se esforçaram para continuar comemorando o fim do sofrimento de Tsubasa, por isso foi mais um domingo de comida farta. Kagome apesar de magoada estava muito feliz por seu avô, e nada naquele final de semana mudaria isso.

oOoOoOoOo

Naquele domingo Inuyasha amanhecera mais uma vez na cama de Kikyo. A noite havia sido de muito sexo com os dois caídos na cama exaustos. Kikyo dormiu profundamente, já Inuyasha teve seus velhos pesadelos.

Ele virou para o lado e viu Kikyo ainda adormecida. Inuyasha a achava uma mulher muito atraente, de corpo escultural e de personalidade forte. O fato de Kikyo estar sempre à frente em tudo o fazia admirá-la. Para Inuyasha seu único defeito era ser egoísta e muito orgulhosa.

"_Veja bem o tom que fala comigo demônio, ou eu te mando de volta para sua casa rapidinho!"_

Inuyasha não compreendeu o porquê dele lembrar mais uma vez daquela estranha memoria, se é que ele poderia chamar aquilo de memória. Mas naquela frase estavam todas as qualidades que Inuyasha amava em Kikyo, a personalidade forte. Inuyasha não compreendia bem, mas também admirou a menina da noite passada.

"_Senhor, eu pareço quem então?"_

Mas ao mesmo tempo ficou com raiva de si mesmo. Como pode deixar uma fedelha de 17 anos mandar nele? Um homem de 23 anos, que expulsava demônios? Até aquele momento Inuyasha não entendeu o que o fez reagir daquela maneira. Mesmo querendo reencontrá-la, ele não queria. Será que aquilo era a chamada paixão à primeira vista.

Inuyasha parou de pensar quando ouviu seu celular vibrar. Com cuidado ele se levantou e foi para a sala e lá atendeu o celular.

\- Alo?

_\- Inuyasha, seu idiota, otario! Imbecil!_

\- Bom dia pra você também Miroku.

\- _Ai Inuyasha se eu pudesse eu iria ai arrancar sua cabeça!_

\- Porque esse ódio a essa hora da manhã!

\- _Inuyasha são quase duas horas da tarde!_

\- Tá, e o que te fez ficar tão bravo hoje?

\- _Sabe a menina de sexta? Aquela que você teve a burrice de dizer que ela se parecia com a Kikyo?_

\- ...que que tem ela?

\- _Ela acabou de nos mandar uma mensagem dizendo que ela é adotada, e que é muito provável que a Kikyo seja irmã gêmea dela!_

Inuyasha ficou sem reação. Primeiro porque provavelmente veria a menina de novo, e segundo porque pensou em como seria a reação de Kikyo ao saber que ela tinha uma irmã gêmea.

\- _... Ta vendo? Você deve ter ficado com a mesma cara que eu fiquei quando a Sango me contou. _– Inuyasha ainda estava sem reação – _Mas você tinha que abrir a boca não?_

-...não é culpa minha que essa garota é enxerida.

\- _Mas é culpa sua de ter dado com a língua nos dentes! E se quer saber eu e a Sango já conversamos e decidimos que você é quem vai levar a Kikyo para conhecer ela!_

\- Tá louco! Nem a pau! Se vocês querem tanto a ajudar levem vocês!

\- _Inuyasha você que causou isso!_

-Eu não vou ficar sozinho com aquela menina e a Kikyo.

-_...tá bom, a Sango vai com você. _–Inuyasha pode ouvir Sango reclamando do outro lado da linha – _Tá bom, eu vou também!_

\- Ótimo, e pra quando marcamos essa baboseira?

\- ..._Sexta-feira à tarde, assim que a menina sair da escola_!

\- Miroku, eu trabalho!

\- _...sexta à noite estão! E já vá preparando o coração da Kikyo, e eu nem quero saber como você vai fazer isso!_

Inuyasha desligou o telefone incomodado. Como contaria essa notícia a Kikyo?

Do outro lado da linha Miroku também não sabia o que fazer.

\- Que situação mais...estranha. Acho que nunca imaginei na minha vida que Kikyo pudesse ter uma irmã gêmea.

\- Eu seu Miroku. Mas é bem engraçado, porque elas nunca se encontraram em Tóquio, e foi só a Kagome pedir nossa ajuda que ela encontrou Kikyo.

\- Sim, coincidência! – Miroku pegou o celular – Vou mandar uma mensagem para Kagome, ai ela já vai se preparando para o que vai acontecer.

O.O.O.O.O

Naquela noite Inuyasha dormia em sua casa. Mas ele acordou subitamente quando ouviu um barulho na rua. Ele se levantou e foi olhar para a janela. Ele percebeu que era um mendigo. Isso não seria nenhum problema, se ele não tivesse sendo espancado por um outro homem.

O sangue de Inuyasha ferveu. Ele teve que descer, mesmo que de pijama, e dar um jeito naquele bandido. Como o homem podia ter coragem de fazer isso? Assim que ele chegou na rua não havia nada. Inuyasha ficou incomodado. Procurou por todos os lados e nada de mendigo, de homem, nada. Inuyasha pensou que estivesse delirando. Foi quando ele virou de costas e alguém o puxou pelo braço, lhe dando um golpe de gravata no pescoço. O homem fedia a álcool, e também a enxofre.

\- Seu maldito! Tantos anos pra te encontrar, tantos anos! – Dizia o homem com um imenso prazer na voz.

\- Que é você? Porque esta possuindo este homem?

\- Vejo que ficou mais esperto com o tempo, Inuyasha.

Nunca antes um demônio havia dito seu nome, aquilo fez Inuyasha estremecer.

\- Que...quem é você?

\- Sou aquele a quem você devia ter devolvido minha espada.

Inuyasha com uma de suas mãos conseguiu pegar a agua benta que estava no bolso, um truque que Totosai o ensinou logo quando Inuyasha começou a levar esta vida, e jogou no rosto do mendigo. Ele caiu para trás tentando limpar-se.

O homem pareceu queimar, fumaça saia de seu corpo. Inuyasha precisava exorcizar aquele mendigo. Ele só não sabia como. Inuyasha foi correndo para a entrada se sua casa mas o mendigo o pegou pelo pé, fazendo Inuyasha cair. O mendigo ficou em cima dele, segurando suas mãos. Inuyasha se debatia, mas não conseguia se livrar do mendigo.

\- Inuyasha, fale-me! Onde escondeste minha espada.

\- Eu não sei... – O mendigo deu-lhe uma cabeçada.

\- Onde escondeste minha espada imundo!

\- Eu não sei nem que espada!

\- ME responda Inuyasha!

O pulso de Inuyasha começava a queimar. Inuyasha nunca havia visto tamanho poder. Ele foi ficando fraco, era como se suas energias vitais fossem sendo engolidas pelo mendigo. Inuyasha ficou zonzo, estava desmaiando, mas antes de desmaiar ele viu um vulto em volta do mendigo. Este tinha cabelos prateados e olhos amarelos.

Inuyasha desmaiou.

O.O.O.O.O

Inuyasha acordou. Ele estava em um lugar escuro, parecia que estava debaixo de uma ponte. O mendigo que havia batido nele estava em sua frente. O encarando. Inuyasha se levantou e sentiu as dores nas costas. Mancando ele foi até o mendigo que estava em sua frente e percebeu que ele não estava mais possuído.

\- Porque você me trouxe aqui?

\- Eu não te trouxe aqui senhor. Assim que eu acordei eu o vi ai.

\- E não fez nem questão de me acordar? Nem nada?

\- Senhor, como pude adivinhar que você ficaria ali dormindo por três dias?

\- TRÊS DIAS! – Inuyasha gritou – Puta que pariu! Você me deixou aqui por três dias!

\- Já disse que não fui eu que deixei o senhor aqui!

\- Quer saber, foda-se! Nunca mais ajudo um mendigo nessa vida.

Inuyasha saiu pisando duro. Ele não sabia aonde estava e muito menos o que havia acontecido nesses três dias. Mas ele sentiu que estava fedendo e que precisava chegar em casa logo, e o pior, dar alguma satisfação pra sua família e seu trabalho?

Inuyasha chegou seus bolsos e nada. Não havia um tostão no bolso. Ele passou a andar pelas ruas perdido, tentando se localizar. Ao continuar procurando ele percebeu que estava perto da casa de Sango, era uns 15 minutos a pé. Ele tentou andar rápido mas seu estomago estava reclamando, então Inuyasha continuou a andar devagar. Assim que chegou na casa da amiga ele foi recebido com um susto.

\- Inuyasha! – Disse Sango surpresa e ao mesmo tempo aliviada, ela o abraçou. – Você ficou louco! Sumir assim sem dar respostas! Qual o seu problema? – Sango percebeu então o cheiro ruim dele parou de abraça-lo – Meu Deus! Como você está fedendo!

\- Keh! Não estou assim porque eu quis! – Ele disse ríspido – Mas o problema é que eu fui...eu não sei explicar.

Inuyasha contou a história para Sango, ela não soube o que dizer.

\- Acho que você precisa conversar com aquele mestre Totosai. Ele deve ter as respostas. – Inuyasha entrou na casa de Sango – Mas antes pelo amor de Deus, vá tomar um banho! Eu saio e compro umas roupas pra você, mas desse jeito não dá.

Inuyasha foi para o banheiro da amiga e tomou um banho quente. Sango ligou para a família de Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku e Totosai respectivamente. Para Miroku ela pediu que ele trouxesse roupas para o exorcista.

Assim que Inuyasha saiu do banho, Miroku já havia chegado, eles apenas esperavam por Totosai. Já estava anoitecendo e Kohaku também chegou da escola, tendo uma surpresa ao encontrar Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha! Que alivio! Como você pode sumir assim?

\- Keh! Não acho que lhe devo explicações!

\- Inuyasha, não precisa ser tão grosso assim com meu irmão! Ele te admira!

\- Sim! Senhor Inuyasha, quando eu crescer quero ser igual a você e ao Miroku.

\- Kohaku, com todo o respeito, eu não desejo nossa vida pra ninguém! – Respondeu Miroku.

\- Mas deve ser tão legal, caçar demônios! Salvar pessoas!

\- Kohaku, você se lembra de quando você foi possuído? – Kohaku assentiu – Pois é! Nós corremos esse risco todos os dias, não acho que você queira correr também.

\- Sim, eu quero!

Inuyasha e Miroku desistiram. Kohaku tinha apenas 11 anos, não seria fácil convencê-lo do contrário. Tudo que eles podiam fazer era esperar para que quando o garoto crescesse ele mudasse de ideia.

A campainha tocou. Sango atendeu a porta e era Totosai. Eles entraram e se sentaram na sala, assim como Kohaku, mas Sango o expulsou e pediu para que ele fosse dormir. Inuyasha contou sua história e Totosai ficava cada vez mais intrigado com o que ele dizia. No final, Totosai suspirou e fez uma cara de más notícias.

\- Senhor Inuyasha, considerando o número de demônios que você já mandou pro inferno, não me espantaria que um deles quisesse te matar. – Totosai respirou fundo e continuou – Mas o problema é que ou um demônio pediu para um amigo vir te atormentar, ou ele ficou muito forte enquanto estava no submundo.

\- E a espada? Ele me perguntou muitas vezes dela, mas não sei que bosta de espada é essa!

\- Isso Inuyasha é muito relativo. Artefatos demoníacos podem se esconder em forma de outro objeto na terra. Pode ser que você tenha destruído ou escondido uma espada, ele o demônio a quer de volta.

\- E como é que eu vou adivinhar?

\- Provavelmente você perdeu a consciência por causa disso. O demônio tentou sugar suas memorias, mas como você não sabe o que ele quer ele sugou todas sem encontrar o que queria.

\- E então ele desistiu?

-...acho mais provável que ele tenha ficado fraco com a luz do sol. Por um acaso domingo era dia de lua cheia.

\- Deixa eu ver – Sango conferiu no calendário do seu celular, e confirmou que era – Sim.

\- Pois bem, alguns demônios ficam mais fortes no primeiro dia da lua cheia, outros no primeiro dia da mudança da lua. Provavelmente assim que amanheceu o demônio perdeu as forças, mas o motivo dele ter de deixado no meio do nada eu não sei.

\- Totosai, eu fiquei lá três dias, como posso ter ficado três dias?

\- Simples! Eles não sugam apenas suas memorias, e sim toda sua energia vital. Ele deve ter te deixado tão cansado que você apagou por três dias. Inuyasha, eu ficaria espero e me precaveria para a próxima mudança de lua. Não sei se esse demônio fica poderoso só na lua cheia ou não, mas por enquanto carregue sempre a boa e velha agua benta. Ponha uma cruz no pescoço e ande com sal nos bolsos. Coma também muita comida salgada e alho, isso deixara ele mais fraco. E mais uma coisa – Totosai tirou um amuleto da mochila –Use isso, caso ele tente te atacar de novo, tente exorcizá-lo.

Inuyasha ouviu tudo com atenção. Mentalmente tentou anotar todas as dicas e agradeceu Totosai. Assim que Totosai foi embora ele ligou para sua família e os avisou que dormiria em sua casa naquela noite. Ligou para seu trabalho e disse que teve problemas pessoais em sua família e implorou para que ele pudesse continuar. Seu chefe reclamou mas como Inuyasha era um bom funcionário ele permitiu que Inuyasha voltasse, mas caso Inuyasha pisasse na bola de novo ele seria demitido imediatamente.

Ele então ligou para Kikyo e a avisou que estava bem. Ela disse que Sango já havia avisado, e que ela tinha a convidado para um jantar em grupo na sexta-feira. Inuyasha ficou em silencio e gaguejou que estava tudo bem. Inuyasha se lembrou então do seu encontro com a menina estranha na sexta-feira.

Assim que ele saiu da casa de Sango ele percebeu que Miroku o seguia. Durante vários minutos os dois fizeram o mesmo caminho. Inuyasha se irritou.

-Miroku, tá ficando idiota é? Vai ficar me seguindo até quando?

\- Inuyasha, olha eu vou dormir com você hoje! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

\- Tá maluco é? Bebeu? De onde você tirou essa ideia imbecil?

-Inuyasha, vamos! Você é meu amigo, e eu não quero te deixar sozinho para ser atacado por aquele demônio!

\- Miroku, eu sei me virar bem sozinho!

\- Sabe tanto que sumiu por três dias! Quer perder o emprego da próxima vez? - Inuyasha ponderou

\- Tá, tá! Pode dormir comigo! Mas que que eu falo pros meus pais?

\- A verdade horas! Você sabe que seus pais vão entender!

Inuyasha a contragosto aceitou. Virou para frente e não conversou sobre mais anda com Miroku o caminho inteiro. Miroku apenas sorriu.

.O.O.O.O.

Chegou o grande dia. O dia que Kagome havia esperado a semana inteira. Ela estava suando e tremendo. Sua mão havia insistido para ir, mas Kagome insistiu mais para ir sozinha. Mesmo assim Kagome eventualmente trocava mensagens por whatsapp com ela.

Eles haviam marcado em um restaurante pequeno e simples perto do centro de Tóquio. Kagome estava em uma mesa para seis pessoas. Assim que Kagome viu Sango chegando seu coração disparou, mas logo percebeu que a moça estava a sozinha.

\- Boa noite senhorita Higurashi. – Disse Sango completamente constrangida.

\- Boa noite, pode nos chamar apenas por Kagome!

\- E podem me chamar apenas de Sango!

\- Sango, eles já estão chegando? – Sango percebia o nervosismo na voz de Kagome.

\- Estão sim, tenho certeza de que eles não vão demorar!

Sango rapidamente digitou uma mensagem para Miroku: "Cadê vcs? Eu já cheguei e estou aqui morrendo de vergonha!"

Ele respondeu "Estamos no ônibus! Aguenta ai 15 min!"

Sango quis se esconder em baixo da terra naquele momento. O que falaria durante 15 minutos com Kagome?

\- E então, está nervosa?

\- Um pouco! – Respondeu Kagome gaguejando – Sabe, queria saber mais sobre nossa história, nossa família! Você sabe Sango? Se temos uma mãe?

\- Kagome...acho complicado eu dizer isso ...- Sango não ia contar, mas Kagome estava tão ansiosa que ela não teve outra opção – Sabe...é que sua mãe morreu no parto.

\- Ah, - Kagome ficou chateada – Meu e da Kikyo?

\- Não, de sua irmã mais nova!

\- Temos uma irmã mais nova? – Kagome não escondeu a surpresa.

\- Sim, o nome dela é Kaede. Ela tem 12 anos. É uma menina muito esperta.

\- Será que vou poder conhece-la?

\- Acho que sim! – Sango não conhecia Kikyo direito para saber como seria sua reação.

Foi quando Sango percebeu do outro lado do restaurante estava Totosai pedindo algo a garçonete. Sango preferiu não cumprimenta-lo, pois isso poderia o trazer para a mesa e eles estavam em uma situação muito delicada.

\- Sango, acho que vou ao banheiro! Eu preciso...- Kagome não terminou a frase, apenas saiu correndo. Ela estava tão nervosa que precisava usá-lo.

Ela foi apressada para o banheiro e lá o usou. Assim que saiu, ela encontrou com Totosai na mesa. Ele a viu e a cumprimentou.

\- Olá senhorita Higurashi.

\- Olá professor Totosai! É tão bom te ver por aqui.

\- Igualmente! Está sozinha?

\- Não não! – Ela olhou para a mesa se Sango, a garota olhava para ela – Estou com uns...amigos!

\- Vejo que sim! – Totosai olhou para a mesa e disse um tchau para Sango – Acho que os conheço, mas não vou atrapalhar vocês jovens!

\- O senhor Totosai ainda é jovem! – Totosai sorriu.

\- Obrigado querida! Mas não vou mais comer seu tempo, volte para a mesa! Sei que o assunto é importante.

Kagome nunca entendera como Totosai sempre parecia saber de tudo. Ela voltou para sua mesa e dessa vez era Sango que estava incrédula.

\- Você...você conhece o Totosai?

\- Sim! Ele é meu professor na escola! Sempre me ajudou desde pequena!

Sango podia se lembrar muito bem que quem apresentou Totosai para ela foi o Inuyasha, e quem apresentou Totosai para Inuyasha foi Kikyo. Algo lhe dizia que ele sabia muito sobre as duas garotas, mas preferiu não comentar. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Kagome de repente ficou inquieta. Sango olhou para trás e viu que Inuyasha, Miroku e Kikyo entrarem pela porta da frente. Os três se aproximavam e Kikyo ainda não havia percebido a presença de Kagome. Ela só reparou no meio do caminho. Kikyo começou a andar mais devagar. Inuyasha percebeu e foi tentando conduzi-la até a mesa. Miroku apenas os acompanhava.

Assim que chegaram na mesa Kikyo não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. A menina era tão parecida com ela. Seus olhos, rosto, cabelo, tudo! Estaria Kikyo em um pesadelo? Tendo uma alucinação? Ela não sabia dizer.

\- Inuyasha, você contou para a Kikyo sobre a Kagome? – Miroku cochichava no ouvido dele.

\- Nã...não!

Miroku deu um beliscão em Inuyasha, esse quase reclamou.

\- Como eu quero te dar um soco! – Cochichou novamente Miroku para o amigo. Inuyasha apenas bufou.

Kagome se levantou da mesa e estendeu a mão.

\- O...olá ...senhorita! Meu nome é Kagome.

Kikyo ficou sem reação por um momento. Respirou fundo e só então resolveu falar.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 06

**História UA (universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha' (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. **

**Legenda: **

**-"?"** :Pensamentos

**-?** :Fala

**oOoOoOo** :Passagem de lugar

**.O.O.O.O.O.** :Passagem de tempo

**(N/A:?)** :Nota da Autora

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

_**Capitulo 06**_

\- Quem é você...quer dizer...o que é você? Como você pode ser tão parecida comigo?

\- Eu, eu sou Kagome! – Disse ela repetindo o nome – Eu sou...acho que sou... sua irmã gêmea.

\- Isso, isso é impossível! Não tem como eu ter uma irmã gêmea? – Kikyo disse alterada – Só falta você me dizer agora que você é adotada!

-... sim, eu sou! – Kagome dizia temerosa.

\- Não...não pode ser! Isso...isso é...só pode ser brincadeira! – Kikyo olhava para os lados – Cadê as câmeras escondidas? Quero que saibam que esse programa é de muito mal gosto!

\- Kikyo – Miroku colocou a mão no ombro dela – É verdade! Kagome... Kagome é adotada! A gente só não sabe se ela e você...são irmãs!

\- Isso é um absurdo! Como poderia, minha mãe apenas teve uma filha! – Kikyo ficou com lagrimas nos olhos – Não pode ser verdade!

Kikyo começou a cambalear. Sango chamou o garçom e pediu para que ele trouxesse um copo de agua com açúcar. Inuyasha guiou Kikyo para que ela sentasse na cadeira. Kagome sentou na cadeira ao lado.

\- Kikyo...eu não sei o que somos! Nem quem somos! Mas eu quis te ver pra descobrir! – Kagome também começou a chorar.

\- Kikyo, acho que...você deveria dar uma chance a Kagome...não custa nada. – Sango colocou a mão no ombro das duas.

Kikyo chorava e mal conseguia falar. A água com açúcar chegou. Sango deu o copo para Kikyo mas ela recusou. Um sentimento tomava conta do coração de Kikyo, um sentimento. Ela precisava falar, precisava desabafar.

-Kagome...- Kikyo dizia o nome com dificuldade – ...como você acha que eu me sinto? Como você acha que eu estou sabendo quem você é? – Kagome não compreendia, mas Kikyo a olhava de cima a baixo – camiseta Louis Vuitton, calça da Gucci, até seu perfume parece da Carolina Herrera – Kagome estremeceu – Só de olhar pra você eu já vejo uma menina rica! Rica e mimada! Seu cabelo sedoso, sua pele bem tratada! Como ...- Kikyo começou a soluçar – Como você acha que eu estou me sentido agora? Você acha que eu estou feliz? Acha que eu consigo olhar pra você tão bem vestida e perceber que você foi criada em uma família rica!

\- Kikyo, não é bem assim...- Miroku iria continuar, mas Kikyo o cortou

\- Não é bem assim pra você Miroku! Como vocês acham que eu me sinto sabendo que eu tive que passar por todos os problemas, todas as minhas dificuldades e tudo que eu sofri, sendo que eu podia ter sido deixada na família que essa menina ficou! Sabendo que eu poderia estar tendo a vida que ela vive agora! Vocês têm certeza deque eu ficaria feliz?

Kikyo chorava, ela estava sentindo uma coisa nova, um sentimento diferente. Esse era inveja. Ela invejou e amaldiçoou Kagome de todas as formas. Sentiu raiva, ódio pela menina ter tido a vida que ela sempre almejou. Vida que ela podia ter tido caso sua mãe tivesse trocado as gêmeas, isso é, se elas fossem mesmo irmãs gêmeas.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer. Seu coração estava partido em mil pedaços. Ela não esperava que o encontro fosse maravilhoso, mas também não esperava que Kikyo fosse sentir tanta raiva. Kagome estava em choque.

Kikyo não se aguentou e foi embora correndo do restaurante. Ela queria ir embora dali. Ela estava se sentindo humilhada e arrasada. Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás dela, mas ela assim que o viu correu mais rápido para o ponto de ônibus e para sua sorte um já estava vindo. Ela não sabia pra onde ele ia, mas não queria falar com Inuyasha também. Inuyasha não conseguiu pegar o ônibus, e por isso voltou para o restaurante sem saber o que fazer.

Assim que ele chegou ele encontrou Miroku e Sango tentando consolar Kagome, cada um sentado em uma cadeira e Kagome sentada na cadeira do meio. Os dois, mesmo não sendo amigos da garota, faziam de tudo para que ela parasse de chorar.

\- Kagome olha...Kikyo é uma boa pessoa! Ela deve ter apenas surtado! Isso é normal com uma notícia dessas! – Sango passava a mão na cabeça dela.

\- Acho que não...- Kagome passava a refletir nas palavras de Kikyo – Acho que eu...eu devia estar no lugar dela! Ela devia mesmo ter sido adotada pela minha família!

Sango e Miroku se olharam, o que dizer para a menina em uma situação como aquela?

\- Kagome respira! – Miroku pegou o copo de agua com açúcar de Kikyo – Beba um pouco, quem sabe você se acalma!

Kagome bebeu toda a agua. Ela tentava respirar, se acalmar, mas era em vão. A menina sentia culpa por Kikyo, e ela jamais teria a certeza se Kikyo era ou não sua irmã gêmea, afinal Kagome jamais iria procurar por Kikyo de novo.

Inuyasha vendo Kagome naquele estado pegou uma cadeira qualquer e se sentou na frente dela. Apesar de tudo, se ele tivesse preparado Kikyo para aquela situação talvez a reação dela tivesse sido diferente.

\- Escuta menina, acho que a Kikyo só teve essa reação porque ninguém contou nada pra ela – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha – Ela...ela veio pra cá meio despreparada. Acho que com o tempo ela vai superar isso e vai querer conversar com você.

\- Você, como namorado dela, acha mesmo que ela vai fazer isso? – Inuyasha não sabia responder, Kikyo tinha um gênio muito forte.

\- Não posso dizer com toda a certeza do mundo, mas posso dizer que vou tentar convencê-la.

Miroku olhou de canto para Inuyasha como quem diz "Você está mentindo ou brincando com o fogo?" Inuyasha deu os ombros. Mas pelo menos isso fez Kagome parar de chorar, e apenas aquilo bastava.

Neste momento Sango recebia uma ligação, ela olhou e era Kohaku.

\- Alo?

_\- Sango preciso que você venha pra cá correndo?_

-...Kohaku, o que aconteceu?

_\- Por favor Sango, só venha pra casa, é urgente!_

\- Ai meu deus! Estou indo! – Sango desligou o telefone e se levantou – Olha eu...vou ter que ir embora! Meu irmão me ligou e parece desesperado! Preciso encontra-lo agora!

\- Então eu vou com você. – Respondeu Miroku de imediato.

\- Mas Miroku – Inuyasha o olhou sarcástico – você não devia ficar comigo, pra pelo menos me ajudar...com aquele caso?

\- Inuyasha, não vou deixar a Sango voltar sozinha pra casa! – Inuyasha o olhou como se quisesse mata-lo – Assim que eu a deixar em casa eu te espero na sua!

\- Então não vamos enrolar mais! Vamos logo pra minha casa! Vou chamar um taxi! Precisamos chegar logo!

Miroku e Sango foram para fora do restaurante, deixando Inuyasha sozinho com a garota. Ele não sabia o que dizer, nem fazer. Por um momento ele pensou em deixa-la sozinha.

\- Seu nome é Kagome não é? – Kagome assentiu – Olha...tá ficando tarde, eu preciso resolver umas coisas...- Kagome apenas balançava a cabeça – Portanto acho que vou embora.

\- Pode ir – Kagome tentou dar um sorriso mas falhou miseravelmente.

Inuyasha se levantou e deu alguns passos. Não podia deixar a garota ali sozinha. Ele deu meia volta e olhou para os olhos dela. Alguma coisa o incomodava. Ele se sentou ao lado dela mais uma vez.

\- Você não disse que ia embora?

\- Não posso te deixar sozinha nesse estado! Nem que eu vá pra casa com você!

\- Você faria isso...por mim? – Kagome perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos.

-...faria.

\- Obrigada.

\- Hã...você...quer comer alguma coisa ou quer ir embora?

\- Já perdi a fome na verdade.

\- Ok, então vamos pra sua casa. Prefere ir como, de taxi? Ônibus? A pé? Sua casa é aqui perto não é mesmo?

\- Sim, podemos ir a pé! – Kagome tentou mais uma vez sorrir, sem sucesso.

Inuyasha se levantou e estendeu a mão para Kagome. Inuyasha pagou o preço da agua e os dois foram caminhando até a casa de Kagome.

oOoOoOoOo

Sango chegou em casa abrindo a porta como se fosse derrubá-la. Assim que entrou ela e Miroku apenas viram Kohaku rindo e conversando com Totosai.

\- Que bom que chegou rápido mana!

\- ...Se só pode ta brincando Kohaku! Eu vim aqui correndo o mais rápido que pude pra você estar brincando com a minha cara? Você acha isso engraçado?

\- Só fiz isso porque o Totosai disse que era muito importante!

Sango olhou feio para o velho, ele apenas sorriu.

\- Por favor Miroku, Sango, sentem-se. Preciso conversar com vocês.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá e Totosai ficou mudo. Ele olhou para Kohaku e Sango pediu para que ele saísse. Kohaku contrariado foi para seu quarto. Então Totosai começou a falar.

\- Vocês dois, não estou nem acreditando que vocês fizeram a Kikyo e a Kagome se reencontrarem.

\- Então, elas são mesmo irmãs gêmeas? - Perguntou Miroku incrédulo.

\- Sim, são! Kagome e Kikyo nasceram do dia 3 de março...no dia do Hana Matsuri *.

\- Nossa...- Exclamou Sango.

\- Nesse dia eu estava com a mãe delas, Nara, ela estava dando à luz quando teve complicações fortíssimas na hora do parto. Eu e sua irmã, Naru, estávamos esperando pelo bebe. O que nos surpreendeu foi que ela deu a Luz a duas meninas. As duas fortes e saudáveis. Mas Nara morreu no parto, e por isso elas já ficaram órfãs.

\- E o pai? – Perguntou Miroku.

\- Ninguém sabe quem é o pai – Totosai parou e continuou – Assim que Nara morreu, Naru disse que cuidaria das duas meninas. Mas infelizmente ela não tinha condições. Em um ato desesperado ela deixou Kagome em uma casa que ela considerou bonita. Ela a princípio pensou em deixar as duas, mas ela me falou depois que assim que ela viu os olhos de Kikyo ela sentiu que Kikyo precisava ser filha dela, e esperava que a família de Kagome sentisse o mesmo quando a visse.

\- E Naru nunca contou a Kikyo a verdade?

\- Não porque Naru morreu muito cedo. Eu mesmo só fui reencontrar Kikyo muitos anos depois, quando a vi catando lixo, ela deveria ter uns 13 anos na época. Eu fiquei em dívida com Nara e com Naru. E apesar de Kikyo não aceitar meu dinheiro, ela aceitou quando eu consegui um emprego pra ela. Kikyo ficou tão feliz. Já Kagome eu encontrei por acaso quando eu estava dando aula na escola dela, e desde então resolvi ajudar a garota.

-...não me leve a mal senhor Totosai, mas acho que ainda tem mais coisa ai! – Indagou Miroku.

\- Se tem ou não, não deve ser falado agora. O que importa é que essas duas tem um temperamento muito forte, e eu não quero que elas fiquem nesse estado pelo resto da vida. Por favor, me ajudem a fazê-las se perdoarem.

\- Senhor Totosai, o senhor já ajudou a gente tantas vezes, acho que não seria um problema o ajudar. – Miroku disse ele.

\- Só quero saber, como? – Perguntou Sango.

\- Nós daremos um jeito, só sei que preciso da ajuda de vocês. "Devemos dar um jeito".

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome e Inuyasha andavam em silencio. Os dois não estava com nenhum animo para conversar. Eles não sabiam dizer se era por causa da situação constrangedora por causa de Kikyo ou se era por causa deles mesmo. Eles não comentavam um com o outro, mas eles ainda se lembravam da estranha lembrança que eles haviam tido na última vez que se viram.

\- Você, tá com frio? – Inuyasha perguntou a Kagome.

\- Não, estou bem!

-...me desculpe por hoje.

\- Não se preocupe, a culpa não foi sua.

\- ...bem...- Inuyasha pensou em falar a verdade, mas Kagome o cortou.

\- Olha ali! – Ela apontou para uma arvore próxima – Vagalumes, não são lindos? – Kagome sempre amava olhar os vagalumes. Ela soltou u leve sorriso.

\- Sim, são.

Inuyasha porém não olhava para os vagalumes, e sim para a garota. Aquele sorriso era sincero, e isso acalmou o coração do jovem. Por alguma razão que ele ainda não conhecia, Kagome o fez se sentir bem.

Até a garota desmanchar o sorriso, havia se lembrado de Kikyo novamente.

\- O que ela ne disse ... É verdade não é? Sou apenas uma garota mimada. Apenas uma garota rica e mimada. Ela deve ter sofrido tanto. Perdido a mãe, ter que cuidar da irmã sozinha. Eu é que deveria ter ficado no lugar dela.

\- Meni..quer dizer Kagome, ela disse aquilo da boca pra fora.

Os dois chegaram na porta do apartamento de Kagome.

\- Mas a questão não é o que ela acha ou não, e sim o que era certo! Sou eu quem devia ter ficado no lugar dela!

\- Tenho certeza que se você não ficou é por causa de algum motivo importante! – Inuyasha disse irritado – As coisas nunca acontecem por acaso!

\- Senão acontecem então porque meu avô ficou ruim? Porque que os demônios resolveram entrar no corpo dele? – Inuyasha ia falar mas Kagome não deixou – E porque que eu então tenho que acordar todas as noites como se estivesse com febre! Porque eu nunca na minha vida tive uma boa noite de sono? Porque seja lá o que isso for não me deixam em paz!

\- Porque eles não me deixam também! –Inuyasha se enfureceu - Se você se acha assim tão especial, saiba que não é a única que não dorme! Que não tem boas noites de sono! Eu tenho pesadelos todas as noites desde criança, eu acordo todas as noites com cicatrizes, machucados, queimaduras! – Kagome se calou – Acha mesmo que "seja lá o que isso for" atormenta só a você! Kikyo tinha razão, você é só uma menina mimada. – Inuyasha virou-se de costas. Mas Kagome em uma tentativa depará-lo segurou em seu pulso.

\- Não, por favor espere!

Assim que Inuyasha a olhou nos olhos, algo começou a acontecer com os dois. Seus corações bateram mais rápidos. Sua cabeça começou a doer. Um misto de emoções surgiu, e uma nova lembrança apareceu.

_ 1416 d.C._

_ Kagome chegou em uma tenda com um menino quase morto. Mais um exorcismo estava acontecendo e o menino dessa vez estava com hipotermia. Kagome colocou a mão na testa dele e pode sentir um demônio dentro não querendo sair. Kagome já sabia quem era, afinal já havia se encontrado com ele só naquele ano 14 vezes._

_\- Saia anjo! – gritava o menino com a voz dele e a voz de Inuyasha._

_\- Inuyasha é seu nome não é? Porque não paramos com essa brincadeira e você não sai logo desse corpo? Estou ficando cansada de sempre te expulsar do corpo dessas pessoas._

_\- Não vou sair!_

_\- Vai sim._

_ Kagome já estava de saco cheio de Inuyasha sempre a provoca-la. Ele o puxou para fora do corpo do menino, mesmo sabendo que se o corpo não estivesse morto ela não podia fazer aquilo. Mas aquele demônio já a irritava fazia tanto tempo que Kagome perdeu a paciência._

_\- Você perdeu o juízo anja! Acha mesmo que seu chefe vai ficar numa boa com isso!_

_\- Ele pode até não ficar, mas eu estou de saco cheio de você!_

_ Neste momento um vórtice se abriu, e dele saiu um outro anjo de cabelos negros compridos, olhos e asas azuis. Ele era amigo de Kagome. Ele olhou para ela e ela o olhou envergonhada. Ele apenas fingiu que não viu a situação e posse a curar o menino que estava deitado, já que ele era o anjo da guarda dele._

_\- Vocês anjos todos ficaram malucos! Que patifaria é essa de fazer o que quiser! – Kagome nada disse, nem mesmo seu amigo, já que eles sabiam que aquilo estava errado – Pois então eu também faço o que quiser!_

_ Inuyasha abriu suas asas de demônio, que pareciam como as dos angelicais mas as penas eram falhadas, ele então saiu voando para fora da tenda. Kagome não deixaria aquilo barato e saiu seguindo o demônio._

_ Ele passou por vários lugares causando o caos. Derrubou arvores, destruiu plantações e ao passar pelo rio esse se levantou por um momento depois caindo. Kagome apenas voava atrás dele, com raiva, tentando pará-lo. Assim que o alcançou ela pulou em cima dele os fazendo cair. Os dois rolaram na grama. Kagome segurava as mãos de Inuyasha para que ele não pudesse escapar._

_\- Demônio, não teste minha paciência!_

_\- Sua paciência! Você e seu amigo que começaram com palhaçada, e eu é que to testando sua paciência! Vá a merda anja._

_ Kagome deu um soco na barriga do demônio, esse quase cuspiu sangue._

_\- Não é você demônio que me disse que tem medo do inferno? Quer que eu te mande pra lá? É rapidinho. – Inuyasha não se conformou com o fato de Kagome ainda se lembrar dessa frase. E ele também não iria deixar barato._

_\- Então quer dizer que a anja ainda se lembra do que eu disse a mais de um ano atrás, devo ser muito importante pra você! – Kagome se ruborizou._

_\- Aquela...aquela foi uma mentira tão bem contada que eu jamais esqueci._

_ Inuyasha num movimento rápido conseguiu ficar em cima de Kagome, agora era ele quem segurava suas mãos._

_\- Porque você acha que eu estava mentindo! Assim como nascem anjos no céu, também nascem demônios no inferno! Eu não pedi pra ser assim! Eu nasci assim! E eu não quero ser assim! – Disse ele com raiva._

_\- Senão quer ser assim então prove pra todos que você não deveria estar ai!_

_\- Porque você acha que eu possuo as pessoas? – Inuyasha esperou mas Kagome não respondeu – Eu devia estar manipulando-as para matar outras. Eu podia estar possuindo elas para fazer maldades, mas eu apenas pulo de corpo em corpo para não ter que voltar para o inferno! Se eu voltar, passarei anos sendo castigado! Eu sou o Inuyasha, se perguntar pra qualquer demônio saberá do meu passado, do meu histórico e saberá que por lá todos eles querem minha cabeça fora!_

_\- Então porque você mata as pessoas! Porque simplesmente não se hospeda e vai embora?_

_\- Porque eu não sei sair!_

_ Aquilo era novidade. Não sabia sair? Kagome havia lutado com vários demônios que só de vê-la já pulavam em sua direção para poder destruí-la e Inuyasha não sabia sair?_

_\- Se tá de brincadeira comigo?_

_\- Se eu tivesse, estaria falando isso pra você? Se eu quisesse eu já tinha te matado, podia arrancar suas tripas fora com minhas garras!_

_\- Então por que não o faz?_

_ Inuyasha calou-se. Ele nunca tinha matado um angelical, tão pouco queria fazê-lo. Ele ponderou em uma resposta para Kagome, mas seria humilhante demais dizer a verdade. Ele se retirou de cima da garota e foi embora. Kagome apenas o olhava, algo dizia para ela que ele falava a verdade._

_ Quando Inuyasha estava pronto para partir voando, Kagome segurou sua mão._

_\- Espere demônio._

_\- Que cê anja._

_-...posso te ensinar a sair._

_-...que? Cê tá maluca? – Inuyasha debochou - Acho que os anjos hoje tão todos lélé! Cê acha que vai conseguir me ensinar a sair? Se pirou?_

_ Kagome seu outro soco em Inuyasha, ele caiu pra trás ferido. Ela pegou sua espada e colocou em seu pescoço, ameaçando cortá-lo. Colocou seu rosto perto do ouvido dele e cochichou:_

_\- Me encontre daqui 5 horas na frente do monte Hakurei, e lá posso te ensinar a sair!_

_ Ela se levantou, guardou sua espada na bainha e foi embora. Inuyasha só podia estar ficando louco. Ele ouviu mesmo o que ouviu? Iria mesmo a anja ajuda-lo a sair._

_ Ele apenas saiu voando em direção do monte Hakurei, queria mesmo saber se aquilo era verdade._

Kagome soltou o braço de Inuyasha e os dois desviaram o olhar. Nenhum deles queria comentar com o outro sobre o que estava acontecendo. Nem eles mesmos entendiam. Se aquilo era um devaneio ou uma lembrança.

\- Eu...eu acho que vou entrar em casa.

\- Eu acho que vou embora, boa noite senhorita Kagome.

\- Boa noite...Inuyasha.

Cada um seguiu seu rumo. Inuyasha foi ver como estava Kikyo, enquanto Kagome foi para sua casa ainda magoada com o que tinha acontecido.

Mas o mais estranho é que apesar de tudo, eles queriam ficar perto um do outro.

Continua...

_N/A: Pra quem não sabe, o Hana Matsuri é o dia das meninas no Japão, assim como o dia das bonecas._

_Estava inspirada hoje e acabei escrevendo 2 caps. Espero que tenham gostado_

_Kissus!_


	8. Capítulo 07

**História UA (universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha' (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. **

**Legenda: **

**-"?"** :Pensamentos

**-?** :Fala

**oOoOoOo** :Passagem de lugar

**.O.O.O.O.O.** :Passagem de tempo

**(N/A:?)** :Nota da Autora

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

_**Capitulo 07**_

__Kikyo já estava cansada de tanto Inuyasha bater em sua porta e tocar sua campainha, mesmo assim ela não se levantava da cama. Estava deprimida demais par aquilo. Kaede, porém, se levantou e foi para o quarto da irmã.

\- Mana, você não vai abrir mesmo a porta pro Inuyasha.

\- Não! – Kikyo respondeu seca e fria.

\- ...isso tem a ver com o motivo de você estar irritada hoje?

Kikyo mal podia se lembrar do rosto de Kagome, tão igual ao seu, que seu sangue já fervia. Ela tentava segurar ao máximo as lagrimas para que Kaede evitasse de fazer mais perguntas. Mas não conseguiu. As lágrimas rolaram e seu peito doía. Kikyo apenas se perguntava o porquê de Kagome? Porque ela que foi escolhida pela família rica, e Kikyo com a pobre. Porque?

Kikyo olhou para Kaede e as lágrimas já escorriam. Kaede deu os ombros e foi abrir a porta para Inuyasha. A garota já não aguentava mais tanto barulho.

\- Entre Inuyasha, por favor.

\- Cadê sua irmã Kaede?

Neste momento só foi possível ouvir a porta batendo. Kikyo a trancara. Inuyasha foi até o quarto e começou a bater na porta de Kikyo sem parar. A menina não respondia de nenhuma maneira.

\- Kikyo, abre essa porta! – Havia apenas o silencio – Vamos Kikyo abra! – Nada – Eu te imploro Kikyo, abra essa porta!

\- Inuyasha vá embora! Vá pra sua casa! Me deixe em paz.

Inuyasha sabia que Kikyo não abriria a porta. Por isso ele ficou sentado do lado de fora, esperando que quando ela acordasse ele finalmente teria um pouco de atenção. Kaede vendo a situação sentou-se do lado de Inuyasha.

\- O que aconteceu afinal?

-...acontece que...eu não sei bem! Acho que sua irmã tem uma irmã gêmea! – Inuyasha disse quase sussurrando.

-Sé...- Kaede gritou, mas se lembrou de como sua irmã estava e resolveu falar baixo – Sério?

\- Sim. Acontece que Kikyo não reagiu muito bem. Ainda não sei se a menina é mesmo irmã gêmea dela. Mas em todo o caso, Kikyo não quer nem saber.

\- Entendi...Inuyasha, posso te pedir um favor.

\- ...pode, eu acho.

\- Me leva pra conhecer essa menina? Por favor! Eu ia gostar muito!

\- Kaede, se eu fizer isso sua irmã vai me matar!

\- Ela não precisa saber! Por favor Inuyasha! Se você fizer isso, prometo que vou te ajudar com a minha irmã!

\- ... tá bom! Mas olha, se ela descobrir...

\- Eu falo que foi tudo ideia minha! Pode deixar!

Inuyasha concordou. Mas no fundo ele só queria uma desculpa para poder falar com Kagome novamente.

.O.O.O.O.

Inuyasha acordou no dia seguinte com Kikyo abrindo a porta. Ele havia dormido em posição fetal, e por isso acordou com muita dor nas costas. Quando Inuyasha olhou para Kikyo ela estava com o rosto inchado. Provavelmente de tanto chorar. Inuyasha se levantou e a abraçou. Kikyo não retribuiu o abraço, mas chorou novamente.

Kaede estava fazendo o café da manhã quando os dois chegaram. Ela serviu à mesa e Kikyo e Inuyasha se sentaram. Assim que Kikyo começou a comer, Kaede começou a falar.

\- Fizeram as pazes? – Perguntou Kaede.

\- Sim, Kaede, fizemos.

\- Que bom mana! – Kaede sorriu – Mana, será que eu posso sair hoje! – Ela olhou de canto para Inuyasha, mas ele nem percebeu – É que eu quero ir na casa de uma amiga.

\- Kaede, voltando pra casa antes das onze você pode fazer o que quiser. Só não esqueça que hoje é minha vez de trabalhar de sábado no Starbucks, por isso eu só chego a meia-noite.

\- Perfeito mana! Vou sair mais tarde tá!

\- Tudo bem!

Kikyo se levantou e deu um beijo na testa dela e depois foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Kaede ficou sozinha com Inuyasha na cozinha.

\- Inuyasha...a gente vai hoje né?

\- Que? Tá maluca? Nem combinamos nada!

\- Mas eu já avisei minha irmã que a gente vai sair!

\- ...Kaede, é sério?

\- Sim é! – Disse a menina autoritária.

Inuyasha bufou. Ele não tinha como falar com Kagome diretamente, por isso ligou para Sango que tinha seu telefone. Sango inquiriu Inuyasha do porquê, mas este desconversou. Inuyasha então pegou o telefone de Kagome e ela atendeu.

\- Alo quem fala?

\- Oi Kagome! – Inuyasha gaguejava – Aqui é o Inuyasha, lembra de mim?

Kagome gelou, que que o Inuyasha iria querer com ela.

\- Inuyasha...claro que lembro! – Ela dizia sem graça ao telefone – E então, o que quer?

\- Bom...

Neste momento Kaede rouba o telefone de Inuyasha.

\- Alo? Oi Kagome, aqui é a Kaede! – Kagome se lembrava do nome, mas não de onde ele vinha.

\- Olá Kaede, então no que posso ajuda-la?

\- Bom, é que... eu sou a irmã mais nova de Kikyo! – Kagome estremeceu, ela ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do choque da noite anterior – e eu queria tanto conhecer você! Por favor, deixa!

Kagome não sabia o que falar, mas ela não teve coragem de dizer não.

\- Você pode vir aqui, claro!

\- Que tal hoje?

\- ...hoje? bem, acho que sim!

\- Eba! Inuyasha ela deixou! – Inuyasha pegou o telefone de Kaede.

\- Desculpa, olha, se você não quiser, não tem problema.

\- Não se preocupe, acho legal conhecer a Kaede.

\- Ok, então estarei ai de tarde, tudo bem?

-Por mim, sem problemas.

\- ...tchau senhorita.

\- ...tchau!

Por alguma razão ainda era muito desconfortável para eles conversarem sobre o assunto da noite anterior.

Neste momento tocou a campainha. Quando Kaede foi atender, era Miroku. Este entrou procurando por Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha! Caramba! Custava avisar que você ia vim aqui na casa da Kikyo! Daí eu teria vindo pra cá e não pra sua casa.

-Miroku...- Inuyasha olhou para Kaede, Inuyasha então falou baixo – Que que você acha que eu queria fazer com a Kikyo? e pra isso não preciso de testemunhas.

\- ...Kaede, nos dá licença um pouco! – Kaede saiu da sala fingindo-se de desentendida – Mas rolou? Mesmo depois daquele barraco de ontem ela ainda queria...

\- Miroku, olha pra minha cara de felicidade e me responda você.

\- Imaginei! – Ele disse sentando-se em uma cadeira – mas...você podia ter me avisado.

\- Podia mas não avisei! – Retrucou Inuyasha – E ai, você vai almoçar aqui hoje?

-...eu posso? Estou morrendo de fome! - Inuyasha bufou.

\- Foi uma pergunta retórica Miroku! Mas fazer o que, almoce! – neste momento Kaede entrou na cozinha mais uma vez.

\- Miroku, você vai com a gente pra casa da Kagome?

\- Ca..sa..- Miroku olhou para Inuyasha – Casa da Kagome? Como assim?

\- Ela quer conhecer a Kagome, eu fiz a besteira de contar pra ela ontem e...

\- Inuyasha mas você não aprende a lição mesmo! – Miroku olhou para Kaede – Eu vou sim! Vai sei bem legal conversarmos com ela!

Kaede sorriu.

.O.O.O.O.O.

Kagome esperava ansiosamente por Kaede. Talvez se ela conseguisse conquistar a garota ela poderia ter uma aproximação maior com Kikyo. Mas aquilo era só um palpite.

Kagome havia avisado sua mãe. Ela preferiu então levar Souta e Tsubasa para outro lugar, assim a filha poderia ficar sozinha com Kaede. A campainha tocou, Kagome apenas disse para o porteiro deixar subir, sem nem ao menos se preocupar com quem era. Quando Kagome abriu a porta, para sua surpresa era Hojo.

\- Olá senhoria Higurashi!

\- Olá Hojo!

Kagome passara a semana inteira ignorando o menino. Hojo mandava mensagens pelo facebook e pelo whatsapp e nada. Ele então em uma tentativa desesperada resolveu ir até a casa da garota. Pelo menos deu certo.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Vim...te pedir desculpas pela minha infantilidade no nosso ultimo encontro. Posso entrar?

\- Pode. – Kagome no fundo não queria, mas agora já tinha deixado o garoto subir.

Assim que Hojo se sentou no sofá o interfone tocou de novo. Dessa vez Kagome fez menção de perguntar quem era, e sim era Inuyasha dessa vez, trazendo Kaede e Miroku.

\- Hojo, espero que não se importe, teremos visitas aqui hoje.

Logo a campainha tocou. Kagome abriu e lá estavam os três. Kagome se surpreendeu quando viu Kaede. Ela parecia uma garota tão viril e alegre. Tão diferente da mulher que ela conheceu a noite anterior.

\- Kaede, essa é Kagome! – Disse Miroku.

\- Não acredito...- Kaede pulou na menina – Você é igual minha irmã! Vocês duas são...mesmo gêmeas! – Kagome sorriu.

\- Sim, acho que sim.

Eles entraram e foram para a sala, junto com Hojo. Assim que Kaede o viu, ela não teve vergonha de perguntar.

\- Kagome, esse é seu namorado? – Tanto Hojo como Kagome ficaram vermelhos.

\- Não...não é bem assim! – Disse Kagome.

\- É... namorar é algo muito complicado! – Disse Hojo.

\- Entendi...vocês estão de rolo! – Disse Kaede.

\- Ei, você é o menino do banheiro! Ah! Então ainda não seguiu meu conselho? – Zombou Miroku.

\- Kagome...acho que vou vir aqui outra hora. Que tal amanhã! – Hojo se levantou bem constrangido.

\- Sim, claro!

Kagome levou Hojo até porta, lá eles se beijaram. Assim que Kagome fechou a porta os três a olhavam, ela ficou ruborizada mais uma vez.

\- Então Kaede, me conte um pouco sobre você?

\- Ai Kagome, eu sou a garota mais inteligente da sala! – disse ela se gabando – Além de ser ótima em educação física! Acredita que esse ano meu professor me convidou para competir em natação com as outras escolas!

Kagome e Kaede começaram a conversar como velhas amigas, talvez até como irmãs. A conexão que elas tiveram foi imediata. Durante a conversa Kagome apenas se perguntava se com Kikyo eventualmente a vida seria assim, fácil como estava sendo com a pequena.

Enquanto as duas conversavam Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram na sacada conversando. Miroku contou para Inuyasha o que Totosai falara para ele sobre Kikyo e Kagome, e Inuyasha também não compreendia o porquê de ser tão importante para as duas voltarem a ser amigas. Quando o mestre Totosai falava coisas assim era por um motivo mais nobre do que apenas o favor a uma amiga.

\- Mas se for verdade Miroku, a Kaede e a Kikyo não são irmãs.

-Inuyasha, irmão pode ser de coração também! – Inuyasha concordou.

\- Mas então porque diabos eu trouxe ela aqui?

\- Inuyasha relaxa, elas estão se dando tão bem. – Inuyasha bufou mas contrariado concordou mais uma vez.

No meio da tarde Kaede acabou se cansando e pediu para Kagome se ela não poderia dormir no quarto da jovem. Kagome apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Kagome pôs Kaede para dormir e depois foi até a sacada conversar com os dois homens.

\- Obrigada! Vocês...vocês salvaram meu dia! – Disse Kagome sorrindo – Adorei a Kaede!

\- A baixinha é legal quando quer!

\- Não liga pro que o Inuyasha fala, ele a trata assim mas ele adora ela!

\- Keh!

\- Viu! Eu disse. – Kagome sorriu.

\- Vocês estão com fome? Sede? Querem algo pra comer?

\- Se quiser eu vou buscar. – Disse Miroku, Inuyasha já sentia vontade de estrangular o rapaz – Acho que é mais rápido que delivery.

\- Não precisa! Sério.

\- Eu insisto. Vou lá buscar algo pra gente comer. O que vocês querem? Pode ser algo do Habib´s? umas esfirras de carne?

\- Pode, claro Miroku! Obrigada!

Miroku não percebia que os dois não gostavam de ficar juntos no mesmo ambiente. Foi por isso que Kagome o levou para a porta e assim que ele saiu ela ficou na sala e Inuyasha na sacada. Isso ficou por um tempo até Kagome resolver perguntar se Inuyasha queria algo para beber.

\- Inuyasha...você quer alguma coisa da cozinha? Uma agua, uma bolacha?

\- Não, valeu. – Ele apenas olhava para a vista da sacada – Kagome...- ele ainda achava estranho pronunciar aquele nome, assim como ela também – aquele cara era seu namorado? – E era mais estranho ainda Inuyasha estar perguntando aquilo. Porque a curiosidade de repente?

-Não! Ele...ele não quer eu acho.

\- Meio idiota da parte dele. Eu até que acho legal namorar - Kagome também não entendeu a emoção que sentia.

\- Nem todos pensam como você. – Disse ela debochada enquanto entrava na casa – Não quer entrar, está frio ai fora.

Inuyasha virou para responder e foi quando ele viu Kaede segurando uma faca atrás de Kagome, pronta para atirá-la.

\- ABAIXA! – Inuyasha se jogou em cima da menina. Ela bateu a cabeça na parede.

\- Minha espada Inuyasha! Quero a Tetsusaiga!

\- Você! Mas como? O Totosai disse que você só apareceria de novo amanhã?

\- Aquele velho idiota não sabe de todas as coisas!

Kaede ia para cima Inuyasha, esse se levantou e desviou. Ele foi correndo para a cozinha de Kagome em uma tentativa desesperada de pegar sal, ele se arrependeu amargamente de não seguir os conselhos do Totosai. Kagome se levantou do chão ainda com a cabeça doendo e foi atrás dos dois.

Inuyasha revirou a cozinha inteira atrás do sal. Mas estava difícil achar. Ele então tentou achar a prataria, mas ele também não conseguia. Kaede então chegou em Inuyasha e segurou sua perna com força. Ela então a mordeu e fez a perna de Inuyasha sangrar. Ele pegou ela pelo colarinho e tentava puxa-la de sua perna. Mas ela o mordeu no mesmo lugar. Inuyasha não conseguia tirá-la de jeito nenhum. Kagome então chegou na cozinha.

\- Kagome pelo amor de Deus, cadê o sal? E algo de prata, uma faca de prata, sei lá! Rápido.

\- Vou pegar.

Kagome abriu os armários. Ela logo encontrou o sal entregou a Inuyasha. Ele jogou sal em Kaede e essa parecia queimar. Inuyasha conseguiu pegá-la pelo colarinho e jogá-la longe. Kaede bateu com as costas na parede. Inuyasha ficou com medo da menina ter se machucado.

Kagome não conseguiu achar uma faca, mas achou uma colher. Ela jogou a colher para Inuyasha e ele a olhou como se ela fosse louca.

\- É o que tem!

\- Tá! Serve vai!

Inuyasha empurrou as mesas para um canto e fez um círculo de sal no lugar. Ele foi até Kagome e a pegou pelo braço a puxando para o meio. Kaede se levantou e foi em direção a eles, foi quando percebeu o círculo.

\- Vejo que ficou esperto com o tempo, Inuyasha!

\- Sai daqui demônio! Eu não tenho essa Tetsusaiga aqui!

\- Eu sei que não! Eu quero saber mesmo é aonde você a escondeu!

\- Eu não sei do que você tá falando!

Kaede abriu um dos armários e pegou um prato. Ela jogou no casal e acertou a testa de Inuyasha, fazendo um corte nela.

\- Cacete! Eu já disse que não sei!

O interfone tocou. Kaede olhou maliciosa para os dois. Com certeza era Miroku com as esfirras. Kaede atendeu o interfone e com uma voz muito parecida coma de Kagome autorizou Miroku a subir. Ela então pegou uma faca e ia em direção a porta. Inuyasha ficou um pouco perdido sobre o que fazer. Ele então resolveu tentar usar a colher.

\- Fique aqui! – Disse ele para Kagome, ela apenas assentiu.

Ele foi atrás de Kaede. Quando Inuyasha a alcançou ela já destrancava a porta para Miroku. Inuyasha então tentou cortar o braço de Kaede que segurava a faca. Ele não cortou, mas pelo menos queimou.

\- AH! – Gritou Kaede.

Miroku abriu a porta e viu Kaede possuída. Ele derrubou inconscientemente as esfirras no chão e já pegou um de seus pergaminhos.

\- Inuyasha prende ela! Vou usar um dos meus pergaminhos!

Inuyasha segurou as duas mãos de Kaede e Miroku colocou um pergaminho em sua testa. Kaede parecia gritar. Inuyasha então rezava o pai nosso enquanto Miroku jogava agua benta na menina. Quando Inuyasha estava finalizando Kaede conseguiu empurrá-lo para longe, fazendo-o cair em um abajur e o quebrando. Kaede ia em direção de Inuyasha, quando Miroku segurou sua perna. Mas aquilo não parecia fazer efeito, pois ela ia arrastando-o.

Inuyasha se levantou e foi em direção a menina. Ele usou a colher eu sua testa. Ela se queimou mais uma vez.

Kagome não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela não resistiu e foi para a sala. Assim que ela chegou Kaede fixou seus olhos nela.

\- A exilada!

Kaede ia se arrastando até Kagome. Esta ficou sem saber o que fazer e correu de volta para a cozinha. Inuyasha então pegou Kaede pelo pé e Miroku pelas mãos. Eles a seguravam.

\- Kagome por favor traga mais sal! – Gritou Miroku.

Kagome voltou da cozinha trazendo um sache cheio de sal.

\- Jogue nela Kagome! – Kagome jogou um pouco e Kaede gritou, Kagome parou.

\- A exilada tem medo de machucar essa menina! Fraca! – Kaede cuspiu no rosto de Kagome. Ela se assustou.

\- Kagome joga mais sal! – Gritou Inuyasha

\- Mas a Kaede...

\- A Kaede vai ficar bem! Agora joga mais sal! – Assim que Inuyasha parou de falar Kagome jogou. Kaede gritou de novo.

\- Inuyasha...não acredito que se encontrou com a exilada!

\- Cala a boca demônio!

\- Inuyasha exorcize! Exorcize ela!

Inuyasha começou a dizer o pai nosso em latim. Kaede urrava de dor, esperneava, gritava e ficava com o rosto roxo.

\- Se você continuar a não me dizer a Tetsusaiga você vai se arrepender!

Inuyasha não ligou, apenas continuou falando o pai nosso. Kaede continuou se esperneando. Às vezes Kagome jogava sal para enfraquece-la.

\- Não...aguento...mais! – Disse Kaede.

Kaede deu um grito estridente e desmaiou. Um cheiro de enxofre ficou no quarto. Inuyasha e Miroku colocaram a menina com cuidado no sofá. Os dois então se jogaram no chão, cansados. Kagome foi até os dois e sentou-se no meio deles.

\- Vocês...estão bem?

\- Sim, eu acho! – Disse Miroku – Mas estou com fome, vou pegar as esfirras! – Ele se levantou e pegou a caixa que estava no chão. Mesmo com as esfirras reviradas Miroku as comeu – Alguém quer?

\- Me da uma ai!

Inuyasha pegou algumas e ia comendo muito rápido. Kaede neste momento acordou e se sentou no sofá.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela.

\- Você...estava possuída! – Disse Miroku – Mas pelo visto você é muito forte, se recuperou rápido!

\- Eu sei que sou! – Disse Kaede convencida – Mas minha cabeça dói!

\- Isso é normal – Disse Inuyasha indiferente.

Kagome não se aguentou e foi abraçar a menina, chorando. Kaede ficou sem graça mas retribuiu o abraço.

\- Calma Kagome, estou bem! – Disse ela sorrindo.

Os quatro então comeram todas as esfirras. Miroku queria pagar pelo abajur quebrado mas Kagome disse que estava tudo bem. Assim que eles terminaram de jantar Inuyasha já queria ir embora, ele queria que Kaede estivesse em casa antes que Kikyo chegasse. Não tendo como discutir os três tinham de ir embora. Kagome os levou para o portão se deu prédio.

\- Foi ótimo ter você aqui Kaede! Pode voltar quando quiser!

\- Eu voltarei! – Disse a menina sorrindo.

Kagome não se aguentou e a abraçou mais uma vez. Por alguma razão as duas choraram. Kaede não podia estar mais emocionada em conhecer sua nova irmã mais velha, e Kagome adorou ter a mais nova por uma tarde. Kagome não sabia explicar, mas tinha uma ligação muito forte com Kaede. Miroku e Inuyasha apenas olhavam a cena das quase irmãs.

\- Tchau Kaede!

\- Tchau Kagome!

Kaede ia andando para trás. Miroku e Inuyasha se despediam de Kagome. De repente uma luz negra invadiu o local e entrou dentro do corpo da pequena. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos novamente.

\- Eu disse Inuyasha que você ia se arrepender!

Kaede saiu correndo para a rua. Neste momento Miroku gritou, Inuyasha tentou correr atrás dela e Kagome apenas gritou desesperadamente. A fumaça negra saiu do corpo da menina e tudo que Kaede viu foi um ônibus vindo em sua direção.

Depois Kaede apenas via uma figura de cabelos compridos e negros, olhos e asas azuis. Ele estendia a mão para ela. Kaede pegou sua mão e se levantou.

\- Vamos senhora Kaede, está na hora.

Continua...

Olha escrevi 3 caps hoje, mas agora chega kkk!

Estava bem inspirada hoje. Mas de nada adianta se vocês não gostarem, portanto espero que sim!

Kissus a todos!


	9. Capítulo 08

**História UA (universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha' (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. **

**Legenda: **

**-"?"** :Pensamentos

**-?** :Fala

**oOoOoOo** :Passagem de lugar

**.O.O.O.O.O.** :Passagem de tempo

**(N/A:?)** :Nota da Autora

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

_**Capitulo 08**_

Kikyo havia tido um dia difícil no trabalho. Como ela estava distraída e com raiva de Kagome ela acabou se distraindo e, ao fazerem a *sangria do caixa, perceberam que havia sumido cem ienes, isso já era o suficiente para que Kikyo recebesse uma advertência monstruosa de seus superiores, além de quase ter sido demitida. No meio de seu expediente a bateria de seu celular acabou, e mesmo se não tivesse ela não mexeria em seu celular em um dia como aquele.

Enquanto Kikyo se aprontava para sair de seu trabalho ela teve uma sensação. Uma sensação de que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Ela pegou o ônibus com um nó na garganta. Estava se sentindo mal. Assim que chegou a casa colocou seu telefone, mas ele demorava alguns minutos para ligar depois que a bateria estava descarregada. para carregar e gritou por Kaede. Ela ainda não havia chegado, lhe ocorreu um frio na espinha. Ela se sentou no sofá aflita. Assim que passou um tempo seu telefone ligou e ela pode ver que tinha quase 50 chamadas perdidas de Inuyasha, ela ligou de volta desesperada. Ela sabia que algo ruim havia acontecido.

\- Alo? Kikyo é você na linha? – Quem atendeu foi Miroku, com a voz aflita.

\- Não viu no visor do celular. Sou eu mesmo! – Kikyo estava com raiva, já sabia que noticias ruins viriam.

\- Ok Kikyo – Miroku não estava em condições de julgar – Preciso que você se sente.

Miroku fez uma pausa longa antes de começar a falar.

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro do hospital. Ele mal conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Ele estava esperando que o médico dissesse que ela estava viva, que ela havia sobrevivido. Já Kagome estava sentada no banco esperando por noticias. Miroku estava do lado de fora do hospital tentando ligar para Kikyo, pois lá dentro não tinha sinal.

Os três ainda tentavam entender o que aconteceu.

Quando Kaede foi para a rua e o ônibus a atropelou Inuyasha quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Ele, Miroku e Kagome ficaram parados olhando para Kaede antes de terem uma reação. A primeira pessoa a sair daquele transe foi Miroku que foi acudir a menina, seguido de Inuyasha e Kagome. Assim que ele fez isso o motorista do ônibus saiu, junto com mais três passageiros que também estavam lá. Uma multidão se formou em volta da menina e muitas pessoas começaram a chorar. Kikyo havia sido jogada alguns metros dali.

Inuyasha segurou a mão da menina enquanto Kagome colocava a mão em sua testa. Varias pessoas ali, incluindo Kagome começaram a chocar. Inuyasha quase deixava escapar algumas lagrimas, Miroku também tentava ser forte. Miroku então ligou para a ambulância.

\- Alo? Tivemos um acidente aqui na rua...

-Inuyasha, não acredito! Como ... como isso foi acontecer! – Kagome chorava sem conseguir respirar.

\- Kagome...eu não sei.

Neste momento o motorista do ônibus se aproximava deles.

-Meu Buda! Não acredito! Desculpe-me! Por favor, me desculpe! – Ele também chorava, e estava desesperado. Também desligou o telefone.

\- Senhor calma, a culpa não foi sua. Eu sei – Miroku pôs a mão no ombro do homem.

Kagome chorava mais ainda. E lá por alguma razão achava que a culpa era dela. Já Inuyasha sabia que a culpa era dele, pois ele não havia feito o exorcismo corretamente.

Passou-se o tempo e a ambulância chegou. Todos foram ao hospital acompanhados da equipe de resgate. Kaede estava com o batimento muito fraco, praticamente morta. Assim que chegaram levaram a menina para a sala de cirurgia enquanto os três ficaram na sala de espera fazendo o que todos os familiares e amigos odeiam fazer, esperando.

\- Liguei para a Kikyo, acho que ela está vindo. – Disse Miroku se sentando ao lado de Kagome.

\- O que ela disse? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

-...não sei dizer. Ela na verdade desligou na minha cara.

\- Ai Miroku... a culpa é minha não é? A minha casa é assombrada! – Kagome dizia chorando descontroladamente. Miroku colocou a mão em suas costas.

-Não foi não senhorita Kagome, acho que isso tem mais haver com o demônio ser muito forte e nós não termos conseguido o exorcizar. – Miroku olhou para Inuyasha de canto, com aquele olhar de que os dois haviam feito algo muito errado.

\- Já ligou pra Sango Miroku, ela iria gostar de saber.

\- Com toda essa correria nem lembrei – ele suspirou – vou lá fora ligar pra ela.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sozinhos, Kagome não conseguia parar de chorar um segundo. Inuyasha respirava ofegante. Tentava ser o forte da situação, pois se ele desmoronasse tanto ele quanto Miroku não conseguiriam se reerguer de novo. Por isso ele sentou ao lado de Kagome, tentando confortá-la;

\- Sei que isso é horrível de dizer, mas essas coisas acontecem. Nessa luta contra os demônios às vezes a gente... perde. – Disse ele engolindo seco.

\- Com todo o respeito, como você pode não estar chorando? – Kagome o olhou nos olhos – sei que se perde, mas... ela era praticamente sua sobrinha!

\- Porque se eu chorar, quando Kikyo chegar não conseguirei segurar a mão dela, e ela precisa mais da minha ajuda do que eu a dela.

Kagome se surpreendeu com a resposta. Aquele homem apesar de parecer grosso às vezes era muito sentimental. Mas por alguma razão Kagome não achou a atitude dele só nobre, mas também lhe veio outro sentimento, ela só não sabia qual.

\- Pronto Sango também está vindo pra cá. Ela vai ter que trazer o Kohaku porque não tem com quem deixar. Já já ela tá ai, ela mora aqui perto né.

Como previu Sango chegou primeiro aos prantos, junto com Kohaku. Kohaku mesmo não conhecendo Kaede direito chorava pela situação. Ambos abraçaram todos, mas assim que Sango foi abraçar Kagome as duas não conseguiam se soltar, pois elas estavam muito mal. Depois de um tempo elas se soltaram. E as duas sentaram.

\- O Miroku me contou tudo por telefone. Vocês... acham que ela vai sobreviver?

\- Não sei Sango... - Inuyasha passava a mão em seus cabelos negros. Kagome soluçava.

\- Kagome acho melhor você ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Tenta se acalmar, sei que deve ser difícil, mas... vamos lá. –

Sango estendeu a mão para Kagome que aceitou e as duas foram para o banheiro.

Neste instante Kikyo chegou.

Quem a visse pensaria que estava tudo bem, pois ela estava de óculos escuros, mas na verdade ela já havia chorado muito no caminho. Ela havia ido para lá de taxi e apesar dele ter perguntado varias vezes ela preferiu não dizer. Ela só torcia para que sua irmã não tivesse sequelas graves, ou pior, morta.

Assim que chegou ela e Inuyasha se olharam. Ela tirou os óculos escuros e Inuyasha pode ver que ela estava com raiva, triste e devastada. Assim que ela chegou perto dos três garotos ela decidiu perguntar.

\- Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu! – Ela olhava para os dois com muita raiva.

\- Nós...estávamos voltando da casa da amiga de Kaede...

-Inuyasha...já falamos merda demais hoje, vamos falar a verdade! – Miroku o olhou e Inuyasha suspirou.

\- Estou esperando!

\- ...eu fiz a burrada de contar para a Kaede sobre a Kagome...

\- A KAGOME?! A KAGOME! –Kikyo se exaltou e todos olharam para ela. Ela respirou fundo com vergonha e se controlou – Ok...continue.

-...e ela disse que queria conhece-la. – Inuyasha esperou alguma reação de Kikyo, mas está não veio – Então eu e o Miroku a levamos pra casa de Kagome... escondido de você.

Inuyasha tentava arranjar forças para continuar, como ele não conseguia Miroku continuou.

\- Quando chegamos lá as duas até que se deram bem, mas um demônio lembra aquele que atacou o Inuyasha, atacou Kaede também. Tentamos exorcizá-lo. Pensamos que tínhamos conseguido Quando estávamos indo embora...

\- O demônio possuiu Kaede de novo e ela foi para a rua... e o ônibus atropelou ela.

Kikyo tentava entender a historia, e mais ainda, engolir oque tinha acontecido, mas era difícil. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes. Miroku e Inuyasha esperavam a reação de Kikyo. Kohaku apenas olhava para a cena com a esperança de não ser notado. E assim o médico chegou, junto de uma enfermeira. Ambos não traziam uma feição feliz.

oOoOoOo

\- Viu, seu rosto está menos inchado! – Disse Sango pegando folhas de papel para que Kagome secasse seu rosto.

\- Sango, eu não quero nem ver quando a Kikyo chegar. Ela já me odeia, imagina quando ver...- Kagome estava prestes a chorar novamente. Sango abraça-la.

\- Kagome, temos que torcer pelo melhor, seja positiva. – Sango a soltou e entregou os papeis – Agora seque esse rosto e vamos lá fora.

oOoOoOo

O médico começou a falar.

\- Senhores...vocês são da família da Sakai Kaede...- Todos assentiram com a cabeça – não sei como vocês vão encarar isso mas...ela está...faleceu hoje, a uma hora e meia da manhã. Quando ela chegou no hospital ela já estava muito ferida. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos mas ela não resistiu. – Ele mentiu, na verdade a menina havia chegado no hospital praticamente morta, e mesmo com todos os procedimentos nada adiantou.

Dessa vez Miroku não conseguiu se aguentar e começou a chorar, Inuyasha deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, Kohaku estava igual a Miroku. Mas Kikyo, ela não pode se aguentar. Ela começou a chorar desesperadamente. Suas pernas ficaram tão bambas que ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Ela colocou a mão eu seus olhos e gritava, soluçava. As pessoas em volta a olhavam com pena, pois pela reação as noticias eram péssimas. Inuyasha se agachou ao lado dela e abraçou. Ela chorava tanto que molhou completamente a blusa de Inuyasha.

Kagome e Sango chegaram na sala, e pela feição de todos já se podia perceber o que aconteceu. As duas também não conseguiram seguram e começaram a chorar. Kohaku foi abraçar sua irmã, e Miroku apenas colocou a mão nos ombros de Kagome. Kagome sentou no banco mais uma vez mas agora com um peso na consciência muito maior.

\- Sei que é horrível mas precisamos preparar o velório Kikyo...- Disse Inuyasha, Kikyo apenas chorava. – Eu não tenho ideia de como fazer isso!

\- Eu sei! – Disse Sango rouca – Eu...eu dou um jeito, tento preparar tudo pra amanha.

\- Eu...posso ir? – Perguntou Kagome timidamente, quase como um sussurro.

Quando Sango estava pronta para automaticamente dizer sim, Kikyo levantou a cabeça e finalmente viu Kagome ali. A mesma menina que, em sua cabeça, havia causado a morte da irmã, a mesma menina que dizia ser sua irmã gêmea. Era como ver um reflexo no espelho, mas Kikyo não a queria ali.

\- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui para começo de conversa? – Kikyo se desviou dos braços de Inuyasha esse levantou indo em direção da Kagome – Não acha que já causou problemas de mais há mim? Não acha que tirar minha irmã não foi o suficiente!

\- Kikyo...a culpa não foi...- Miroku tentou falar mas foi em vão.

\- Cale a boca Miroku! – Kikyo gritava de ódio – Se você pensa que vai no velório de Kaede amanha está muito enganada, alias SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA!

Kagome não teve outra opção se não se levantar e sair correndo. Sango olhou para Kikyo comum olhar de desculpas e seguiu a menina, acompanhado de Kohaku. Kikyo se sentou no banco e todos os seus músculos do corpo estavam flexionados de tanta raiva. Inuyasha não tinha outra escolha se não abraçar a menina, assim como Miroku ficou ao lado dos dois.

Kagome havia chegado do lado de fora do hospital, ela olhava de um lado para o outros tentando achar um táxi mas no momento não havia nenhum. Ela sentou no chão e se posse a chorar. Que pergunta idiota que ela havia feito, claro que ela não poderia ir ao velório. Kikyo jamais deixaria.

\- Pode ir amanha sim. – Disse Sango atrás dela e lhe estendendo a mão mais uma vez. Kagome a pegou e se levantou.

\- Mas...mas você ouviu...Kikyo não quer que eu vá.

\- Kagome...Kikyo te conheceu em um momento muito ruim, e além disso agora ela está em seu pior momento. Ela não sabe o que está dizendo.

\- acho que se você fora amanhã, depois que a poeira esfriar, ela vai entender. – disse Kohaku tentando parecer maduro.

\- Kagome, se quiser ir escondido, ir comigo, pode ir. Sei que é difícil quando vemos alguém partir, ainda mais em nossa frente, já passei por isso. Por isso concordo em você ir amanha, mesmo que escondido, assim sua alma ficará em paz.

Kagome abraçou Sango e agradeceu. Ela acabou concordando em ir. Mas algo dizia a ela que isso daria muito errado.

Por algum motivo aquilo valia o risco.

oOoOoOo

**No dia seguinte Kikyo se encontrava no velório. Como Kikyo veio de uma criação tipicamente japonesa o velório foi como em sua cultura. O corpo de Kaede foi levado para dormir sua ultima noite em seu futon. Assim que chegaram no local do velório (chamado de osoushiki) um monge chegou para falar os sutras. Cada convidado estava de preto e trazia uma carta com dinheiro para ajudar as despesas do funeral. Cada um pegava um incenso e deveria dizer suas ultimas palavras para Kaede. Ao final se deveria levar o corpo de Kaede para cremar. Depois iriam para outra sala e com as mãos ou hashis especiais iriam levar as cinzas e ossos que sobraram de Kaede para um vaso para finalmente sua alma descansar em paz.

O local ficava perto de um cemitério pois as cinzas de Kaede seriam colocadas lá assim que o osoushiki terminasse.

Kikyo estava sentada vendo poucas pessoas chegarem. Apenas Miroku e Inuyasha estavam lá naquele momento. Os dois passaram todos os momentos com ela. Mas logo chegou Toutousai, duas amigas do trabalho de Kikyo – Hika e Mari - e Urasue.

\- Kikyo...nunca imaginaria estar com você em um momento como esse. – Kikyo a olhou com desdém.

\- Urasue, querida sua presença está amaldiçoando esse lugar, você poderia por favor ir embora.

\- Mas é claro querida, assim que comer um pouco! Alias...- Urasue deixou um cheque que estava bem gordo nas mão de Kikyo – Aproveite bem esse dinheiro, vai precisar.

Quando Kikyo abriu era o valor do aluguel. Parecia até um gesto nobre, mas Kikyo sabia que ela seria chantageada mais tarde.

Logo Mari e Hika foram dar seus pêsames para Kikyo também.

\- Kikyo, sentimos muito! – Disse Hika, uma garota morena de olhos azuis e bem baixinha – Espero quede tudo certo. – Hika soltou Kikyo.

\- O tempo vai te ajudar a curar essa dor! – Mari, uma garota loira, alemã e muito alta, abraçou Kikyo em seguida.

AS três ficaram conversando um pouco sobre o incidente da noite anterior, mas logico que Kikyo não contou as partes dos demônios.

Miroku e Inuyasha estavam montando a mesa com os comes e bebes.

\- Isso é muito estranho...- Disse Miroku.

\- O que?

\- Sei lá...esse demônio Inuyasha, você precisa saber o que ele quer de você, senão outras pessoas também podem ser feridas.

\- Também acho Miroku...

\- Hora o que encontramos por aqui...- Disse uma voz atrás deles, quando eles olharam era Toutousai .

\- Olá senhor Toutousai.

\- Sabia que um dia vocês iriam acabar se ferrando. – Os dois olharam para ele com cara de culpados – Tenho certeza de que fizeram algo errado ontem, mas como eu quero matar vocês.

\- Senhor Toutousai...- Miroku tentou se explicar.

\- Agora vejam o estado dela, isso não vai ser nada bom, nada bom...

Toutousai foi embora, mas Inuyasha e Miroku se entreolharam como se soubessem que algo realmente ruim fosse acontecer.

Logo Sango chegou, junto de Kagome que estava com uma ***mascara cirurgica e um óculos. Elas vieram sem Kohaku. Assim que chegaram foram cumprimentar Miroku e Inuyasha.

\- Boa tarde meninos – Disse Sango com a voz triste – Quer dizer...tentando ser boa né.

\- Boa tarde – disse Miroku – Quem é a garota que está com você.

\- Sou eu – Disse Kagome com a voz pesada.

\- Ka...Kagome...- Disse Inuyasha – Você está louca! Se a Kikyo te ver aqui ela vai...

\- Não vou ficar muito. Apenas quero dizer umas palavras para a Kaede e logo já me vou.

Inuyasha bufou, ele sabia que isso daria errado.

Sango foi cumprimentar Kikyo e lhe entregou o cheque, junto com o de Kagome. Kikyo percebeu que alguém estava indo pegar um incenso e ir falar com sua irmã. Ela não reconheceu quem era no momento, e por achar estranho foi ver quem era.

\- ...sei que nos conhecemos pouco Kaede, mas o que eu senti em você foi muito forte, era como se tivéssemos sendo amigas a anos. Vou sentir muito a sua falta – Kagome começou a chorar e isso embaçou seu óculos.

\- Muito profundo esse seu discurso!

Kagome olhou para o lado assustada e como seus óculos estavam embaçados ela não pode perceber de cara quem era, mas tentava descobrir pela voz, kikyo fazia o mesmo.

\- ah...é que...conheci pouco a Kaede mas ela significou muito pra mim.

\- É mesmo? E quem é você?

\- Eu sou...- Kagome gaguejou. – Fui...uma professora dela.

\- Hum...e como você descobriu que ela morreu? Quem te contou? Afinal eu não conheço ninguém que tenha falado com os professores de Kaede sem ser eu.

-...foi...foi o Inuyasha...ele as vezes me te via deixando Kaede na escola e me contou.

\- Inuyasha NUNCA levou Kaede pra escola.

Kikyo achava que sabia quem era essa mulher, mas ela não queria acreditar, não podia ser verdade que ela teria essa ousadia.

Na raiva, Kikyo puxou a mascara de Kagome e também os óculos, e seu sangue ferveu.

\- VOCÊ...SÓ...PODE...ESTAR...BRINCANDO COMIGO GAROTA! – Kikyo gaguejava de ódio.

\- Não espera...- Kagome tentava se explicar.

\- ALÉM DE ASSASSINAR MINHA IRMÃ VOCÊ TAMBÉM FEZ A QUESTÃO DE PISAR NESSE LUGAR.

Todos olhavam a cena assustados, menos Urasue que estava adorando a briga. Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha foram tentar apartar.

\- Kikyo, calma, fui eu quem convenci a Kagome...

\- Então você está nessa também! NOSSA COMO ISSO ME DEIXA FELIZ.

\- Calma Kikyo deixa a gente explicar...- tentava argumentar Miroku

\- NINGUÉM VAI EXPLICAR NADA - Kikyo não se controlava mais, era tanta raiva que ela acabou dando um tapa na cara de Kagome - MAS VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR VADIA.

Kikyo batia em Kagome, puxava seu cabelo, batia em seu rosto e arranhava seu braço. Kagome apenas tentava se esquivar. Inuyasha então pegou Kikyo pelo braço e a abraçou com força para que ela não batesse mais em Kagome. Já Sango e Miroku foram ajudar Kagome.

\- Isso vai dar tão errado, tão errado! – Dizia Toutousai para si mesmo no canto da sala.

\- ME SOLTA, ME SOLTA! – Kikyo gritava para Inuyasha.

\- Kikyo se acalma pelo amor de Deus! Olha a bagunça que você stá fazendo no enterro de sua própria irmã.

Inuyasha era muito forte, por isso ninguém entendeu como Kikyo pode se desvencilhar dos braços dele.

\- Então quer dizer que você acha que pode dizer alguma coisa do osoushiki da MINHA PRÓPRIA IRMÃ.- Kikyo começava a chorar. Inuyasha se aproximou dela mas ela desviou – Nem sei porque você está aqui! Foi sua incompetência e do outro – Kikyo fez aspas com as mãos – Exorcistas que mataram a minha irmã.

\- Kikyo não é assim! Os demônios... – Inuyasha tentava falar mas nada controlava mais a Kikyo.

\- OS DEMONIOS UMA OVA! GRAÇAS A VOCÊ QUE EU PERDI A MINHA IRMÃ! – Kikyo olhou para Kagome, Miroku e Sango – ALIAS TODOS VOCÊS! VOCÊS E ESSAS IDEIAS IDIOTAS DE CAÇAREM DEMONIOS! – Ela cerrou os punhos – ALIAS QUERO VOCÊS FORA DAQUI! QUERO TODO MUNDO FORA DAQUI! TODO MUNDO!

Todosa olharam com medo, e quem não estava em pé se levantou e ia indo embora, menos Inuyasha que tentou pela ultima vez acalmar Kikyo.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Kikyo, olha o que você está fazendo!

\- Inuyasha – Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele – Eu amaldiçoo o dia em que eu te conheci! Foi a pior merda que poderia acontecer. Portanto vá embora! VÁ EMBORA E NÃO VOLTE NUNCA MAIS! NUNCA MAIS QUERO VER SEU ROSTO E DE NINGUÉM DESSE SEUS AMIGUINHOS! – Inuyasha tentou se aproximar de Kikyo ela lhe deu um tapa na cara – SAI DE PERTO DE MIM.

A contra gosto Inuyasha foi embora. Assim que saiu ele deu de cara com Miroku, Sango e Kagome olhando para ele com o rosto vermelho. Ele não olhou no rosto de nenhum dos três e apenas saiu andando. Miroku pensou em ir atrás mas Kagome acabou indo primeiro.

Inuyasha andava pelo cemitério sem saber o que fazer. Sua falha causara a morte de sua amiga e além de tudo havia perdido sua namorada. Se sentia um inútil, fracassado. Kaede não fora a primeira pessoa que ele perdeu, mas foi a primeira que ele perdeu por um erro. Inuyasha

\- INUYASHA, ESPERA!

Kagome gritava de longe. Inuyasha olhou para ela e parou de andar. Ela o alcançou.

\- Inuyasha...me perdoa isso foi tudo...

\- Culpa sua? Sim foi! Que ideia mais imbecil de aparecer no enterro da Kaede! Já não bastou o barraco que ela causou ontem e isso não foi o bastante pra você entender que ela não te queria aqui! Foi preciso que você apanhasse pra entender isso!

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Inuyasha ficou sem graça.

\- Olha, Kagome – Inuyasha disse sem graça – Hoje foi um péssimo dia. Acho que seria melhor cada um ir pra sua casa antes que mais pessoas se magoem ou se machuquem.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela e colocou sua mão em sem ombro para que ele pudesse guia-la até a saída do cemitério. Mas assim que ele colocou e Kagome olhou em seus olhos ambos sentiram um calor, um calor em seus corações tão grande que nenhum dos dois entendeu. O batimento ficou rápido, a respiração acelerada o corpo tremulo. Nenhum dos dois entendia o que estava acontecendo.

E nenhum dos dois entendeu o porquê deles terem se beijado.

_N/A: Gente demorou mais chegou! Estava com uns problemas pessoais sérios na minha vida e mudanças também! Por isso o atraso! _

_Aqui estão algumas observações do texto:_

_*Sangria do caixa – não sei se é uma expressão paulistana mas é quando fecham todos os dados do que foi gasto no caixa do dia._

_**osoushiki – Pesquisei na internet como seria o osoushiki, por isso se tiver algo errado por favor me avisem, pois nunca vi um pessoalmente!_

_*** mascara cirúrgica – Li também em vários lugares que quando os japoneses estão doentes eles suam essa mascara, mais uma vez se isso estiver errado por favor me avisem!_

_Obrigada ao carinho de todos vocês, e vejo voc~es no prox cap que já esta quase na metade e logo sai!_

_Bjos!_


	10. Capítulo 09

**História UA (universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha' (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. **

**Legenda: **

**-"?"** :Pensamentos

**-?** :Fala

**oOoOoOo** :Passagem de lugar

**.O.O.O.O.O.** :Passagem de tempo

**(N/A:?)** :Nota da Autora

_**Canção do Paraíso**_

_**Capitulo 09**_

_1416 d.C. _

_ Inuyasha voou o mais rápido que pode até o monte Hakurei. Ele acabou chegando mais cedo do que esperava e ficou esperando pela anja. Mas conforme as horas passavam ele ia se preocupando, pois Kagome demorava a chegar, e caso ela demorasse mais o tempo se esgotaria e ele iria voltar para o inferno. Provavelmente ficaria por lá uns 10 ou até 15 anos, mas isso era relativo. Assim que Inuyasha pensou em desistir e ir embora uma luz de um portal azul apareceu, e está era Kagome._

_\- Vejo que me esperou demônio! – Kagome dizia com desdém._

_\- Keh! Vim pagar pra ver se anjos falam a verdade sempre!_

_\- Eu é que estou surpresa de eu mesma ter vindo. Demônios não costuma ser confiáveis. – ela o olhou debochada, ele se irritou._

_\- Quer saber, não vou ficar aqui aguentando essa palhaçada, vou embora antes que meu tempo acabe.- Inuyasha se virou, Kagome continuou._

_\- Tem certeza demônio, tem certeza de que não quer aprender a sair? – Inuyasha parou e olhou novamente para a anja – Então venha que eu vou te ensinar!_

_ Kagome ficou parada na frente de Inuyasha com certa distancia e abriu os braços. Ele apenas a olhava incrédulo._

_\- Venha demônio, me possua! - Kagome percebeu como essa frase soou errada – Quer dizer...ah você entendeu._

_\- Tá louca anja! Se nós dois formos vistos aqui eu e você estamos fudidos! _

_\- Não estaremos não! Aqui é o monte Hakurei, o lugar sagrado da Terra. Foi aqui onde o príncipe do inferno caiu, e por isso esse lugar é o portal entre o céu, a terra e o inferno. Aqui não se pode ter visão do que acontece, e apenas criaturas do outro mundo e alguns humanos especiais podem vir, caso o contrário você não passará pela barreira._

_\- Mais uma vez, como vou saber se não vai me aprisionar e eu não vou sair?_

_\- Paga pra ver demônio! Já te disse que vou te ensinar a sair!_

_\- Não sei se..._

_\- Está com medo é?_

_\- Não é isso anja! Acontece que era tudo uma piada! Eu sei sair, apenas estava tirando com sua cara! – Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha estava mentindo._

_\- Então venha!_

_ Inuyasha ainda olhava desconfiado, aquilo parecia uma armadilha, mas mesmo assim ele estava tão desesperado que decidiu topar._

_ Ele saiu correndo em direção de Kagome e pulou em seu corpo desaparecendo. Kagome se sentiu mal, ficou de joelhos e quase vomitou, mas foi forte. Assim que percebeu que Inuyasha estava instalado ela viu que o demônio era, de certa forma, ingênuo. Demônios costumavam drenar a vida de seus hospedeiros aos poucos, Inuyasha fazia aquilo desregulamente, Kagome as vezes se sentia fraca demais, outras forte demais. Ela então usou sua força descomunal para que expulsasse aquele demônio dali, e Inuyasha foi expelido como se seu poder não fosse nada._

_\- Demônio, você está fazendo tudo errado! Nem eu que sou da sua gente sei como deve se possuir uma pessoa! Ninguém nunca te ensinou._

_-...keh! Sabia que isso seria uma babaquice! Pelo menos agora tenho mais tempo para drenar a vida de outra pessoa. Adeus anja!_

_\- Me encontre aqui daqui a sete dias! Mesmo lugar e mesma hora! Até lá, vá tentando...aprender a sair! _

_ Kagome abriu o portal e foi embora. Inuyasha estava tão confuso com aquilo. _

_ E eles se reencontraram, não apenas depois daqueles sete dias, mas também várias vezes dentro daquele ano._

Kagome e Inuyasha não consigo parar de se beijar, era como se houvesse um sentimento que estava guardado a muito tempo. Seria alegria, saudade ou mesmo paixão. Eles não sabiam dizer, e nem mesmo o porquê de enquanto eles se beijarem estar aparecendo àquela lembrança em suas mentes.

Neste meio tempo Miroku e Sango estavam procurando-os no cemitério. Os dois andavam preocupados.

\- Miroku, desculpa. Foi tudo um grande erro eu ter pedido pra Kagome vir. Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça...

\- Tudo bem Sango! Nessa situação ninguém consegue pensar direito.

Os dois caminharam até encontrarem Kagome e Inuyasha, aos beijos. Eles ficaram perplexos e se entreolharam sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Sango ameaçou dizer algo, mas Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente. Os dois se esconderam atrás de uma arvore grande que estava ali e ficaram olhando aquela cena de longe.

\- Miroku...que que...- Sango sussurrava – Que será que é isso? Gente!

\- Não sei, Sango! – Miroku também sussurrava – Vamos apenas esperar pra ver.

Inuyasha e Kagome pararam de se beijar, mas estavam tão sem graça que logo se separaram. Como poderiam ter feito aquilo, ainda amais em um dia como aquele? Os dois mal conseguiam se olhar nos olhos e seus rostos estavam ruborizados.

\- Inuyasha...não sei o que deu em mim!- dizia Kagome olhando para o lado – Me desculpe!

\- Kagome olha...- Inuyasha também não olhava em seu rosto – Hoje foi um dia muito perturbador. Hoje não foi um dia fácil para nenhum de nós dois, nós não estamos sãos o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa inteligente. Além do mais, também acho que não temos o porquê de nos vermos de novo.

Inuyasha queria fugir daquilo. Era tudo muito novo. Além dele não entender o que sentia por Kagome, também não queria que ela sofresse como Kikyo sofrera. Os riscos de ter uma vida como a dele eram altos e pessoas poderiam ser perdidas a qualquer momento. Inuyasha entendia isso agora.

\- Mas Inuyasha...- Kagome não podia se aguentar mais, ela queria discutir sobre o que estava acontecendo com os dois, aquele sentimento, aquelas visões...

\- Kagome, você viu o que aconteceu com Kikyo! ela perdeu uma irmã! Você está entrando cada vez mais nesse mundo e eu não quero...não quero te ver mais, pronto e acabou!

Kagome começou a chorar baixinho. Ela apenas queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela se sentia culpada pela morte de Kaede, culpada pela reação de Kikyo e mais culpada ainda por ter beijado Inuyasha. Talvez fosse melhor ela se afastar dele.

\- Inuyasha...por favor...- Kagome foi cortada por Inuyasha.

\- Kagome não! Vá embora! Deixe-me sozinho.

Kagome não queria sair dali, mas aquele dia tinha sido tão carregado que ela não teve escolha. Com todas aquelas emoções a flor da pele ela foi caminhando para a saída do cemitério. Neste momento Sango olhou para Miroku e sem falar nada ele entendeu que Sango iria seguir Kagome. Já Miroku saiu do esconderijo onde foi falar com Inuyasha que já estava sentado no chão na frente de uma lápide do cemitério.

\- Tá tudo bem Inuyasha?

\- Que que você acha? – Disse Inuyasha ríspido.

Miroku apenas sentou do lado do amigo e os dois ficaram lá por um longo tempo, sem dizer nada. Miroku até pensou em perguntar para Inuyasha sobre Kagome, mas aquela não era a hora.

Enquanto isso Sango conseguiu alcançar Kagome facilmente já que a garota andava devagar. Assim que chegou, Sango pôs mais uma vez a mão no ombro de Kagome. Ela olhou para a garota e chorou. Sango a levou para a casa de Kagome de taxi.

Assim que Kagome chegou em casa ela mal cumprimentou sua família e foi para seu quarto chorar. Sua mãe entrou e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Ela já sabia do acidente de Kikyo, pois Kagome havia contado na noite anterior, mas Kagome desabafou tudo o que ocorrera naquele dia. Menos o beijo que teve com Inuyasha.

.O.O.O.

Passaram-se quatro dias desde a morte de Kaede. Inuyasha tinha tentado ligar para Kikyo de todas as formas, porem ela não atendia ao telefone. Ele pensava em ir até a casa dela, mas estava com medo de como seria recebido. Naquela noite de quinta-feira Inuyasha e Miroku dormiam no mesmo quarto, apesar de Inuyasha mal conseguia dormir de preocupação com ela. Estava com medo de ela fazer alguma besteira enquanto estava nesse período de luto. E quando Inuyasha dormia seus pesadelos o lembravam dos detalhes da noite em que Kaede morrera.

Mesmo assim, naquela noite não foi com Kikyo, nem Kaede que ele sonhou.

_ Inuyasha estava em um lugar escuro e que fedia a enxofre. Ele nunca havia estado naquele lugar. Aos poucos ele foi vendo os objetos, uma cama no meio do quarto, um guarda-roupa no canto esquerdo, e no canto direito havia uma porta e junto dela um espelho bem grande. Quando Inuyasha viu o espelho lá havia uma figura diabólica. Um homem com rosto branco, olhos amarelos e cabelos compridos e prateados, além de duas marcas roxas em cada lado da face. Inuyasha se aproximou do espelho._

_\- Você é patético! – Dizia o homem do espelho._

_\- Quem...quem é você! – Inuyasha perguntou com raiva._

_\- Senão me reconhece é porque não é digno de se lembrar. E isso não me espanta em nada considerando o quão detestável você é!_

_\- Hora demônio! Se me odeia tanto é porque algo eu fiz pra você, então não sou tão imprestável assim!_

_ O homem o pegou pelo pescoço e passou a enforca-lo. Inuyasha ficou sem ar e começava a ficar com o rosto roxo._

_\- Como você é idiota! Inuyasha nessa forma que está apenas me da nojo! Agora me diga aonde está minha espada que você fez questão de esconder._

_\- Não...não ei do que está falando! – Inuyasha mal conseguia falar._

_\- Até quando Inuyasha...até quando vai ficar se esquivando de mim! Já matei aquela menina, quer que eu mate mais alguém? – O homem apertava o pescoço de Inuyasha mais forte – Quem sabe se eu matar aquela garota morena que você tanto gosta?_

Inuyasha acordou no sobressalto na cama com Miroku rezando ao seu lado. Sua mãe e seu pai também estavam lá preocupados. Inuyasha estava suando e ainda com o pescoço vermelho com as marcas do demônio.

\- Você está bem querido? – Perguntava a mãe de Inuyasha enquanto o abraçava.

\- Sim mãe, estou! – Inuyasha olhou para seu pai que ficou aliviado.

Sua mãe o soltou e seu pai e ela ficaram lá por um tempo conversando para entender o que acontecia. Inuyasha preferiu não explicar para eles. Assim que eles saíram do quarto Inuyasha foi falar com Miroku.

\- Acho que o demônio pretende atacar Kikyo.

.O.O.O.O.

Kagome acabava de chegar da escola junto com Souta. Ela cumprimentou sua mãe e seu avô e depois foi se deitar. Não estava com vontade de fazer nada que não fosse ficar em sua cama. Ela chorava muito com o que tinha acontecido e assim como Inuyasha seus sonhos apenas a faziam lembrar da noite anterior. Ela estava quase caindo no sono quando sua mãe bateu em sua porta:

\- Kagome, tem alguém aqui querendo falar com você.

\- Mãe, se for o Houjo de novo por favor dispense!

\- Não é o Houjo filha.

A mãe de Kagome abriu a porta e quem entrou foi Sango, que olhou para Kagome pesadamente. Kagome se sentou na cama e se arrumou um pouco. Sango se sentou ao lado dela e a mãe de Kagome fechou a porta deixando as duas sozinhas.

\- Kagome, precisava vir aqui, me desculpar pelo que aconteceu domingo.

\- Não se preocupe Sango, eu também concordei com aquilo.

\- Ai Kagome, juro que passou pela minha cabeça que tudo daria certo, mas claro que não! – Sango pegou na mão da amiga – Mas sei lá, quando aconteceu comigo eu não sei se me sentiria bem se não tivesse visto meus pais pela ultima vez no caixão.

\- ...como assim Sango, seus pais...eles morreram?

Sango olhou para Kagome assustada, ela mal se lembrou que Kagome não a conhecia há tanto tempo, mas a menina tinha algo dentro dela que fazia confiar nela.

\- Ah, me desculpe! Você não sabe da história.

\- Não, não sei. Mas pode ficar a vontade para contar ou não.

Sango ficou sem graça por uns instantes. Kagome já iria se corrigir para que a menina não precisasse falar nada, mas Sango continuou.

\- Começou a uns quatro anos atrás.

_Kohaku ainda era criança, tinha apenas sete anos, e meus pais e eu nos mudamos para Tóquio. Era uma casa muito bonita, mas bem velha. Quando chegamos, logo notamos que tinha um cheiro diferente, parecia enxofre, mas nem ligamos muito pra isso._

_ Depois de alguns dias, notamos coisas estranhas pela casa, portas batendo, moveis se mexendo sozinhos, vozes vindas de algum lugar... eu e minha mãe queríamos ir embora, mas meu pai não, ele dizia que tudo aquilo era coisa de nossa cabeça. _

_ Certo dia eu estava sozinha em casa com a minha mãe, quando o Kohaku apareceu com uma faca na mão. Ele a atirou e pegou em meu ombro direito – _Sango mostrou a Kagome essa cicatriz _– e eu não conseguia mexer meu braço. Minha mãe tentou apaziguá-lo, mas de nada adiantou. Meu irmão estava descontrolado. Meu pai chegou em casa nessa hora e ele sim conseguiu prender meu irmão em um quarto para que ele tentasse se acalmar._

_ Passamos uns dois dias assim, foi quando eu resolvi procurar alguém que pudesse nos ajudar. Fui conversar com um amigo meu da época que entendia dessas coisas. Ele me falou do Toutousai, quando fui vê-lo ele disse que já estava aposentado, mas que conhecia dois jovens que resolveriam meu problema._

_ Foi assim que eu conheci o Inuyasha e o Miroku. Os dois conversaram comigo e me ajudaram. Quando eles foram em minha casa eles logo me disseram que a ela era mal assombrada, tinha um demônio lá dentro e ele não estava de brincadeira. Assim que chegaram perto do meu irmão eles fizeram de tudo para exorcizar, mas foi difícil. Inuyasha conseguiu fazer o demônio sair do corpo de Kohaku, mas depois ele foi para o corpo do meu pai, esse enlouqueceu, e enforcou minha mãe. _

_ Inuyasha e Miroku fizeram de tudo, tudo para tentar separá-los, mas foi em vão. Meu pai em seguida começou a bater a própria cabeça na parede, até..._

Não estava fácil para Sango continuar a historia, Kagome pôs a mão sobre as costas dela para que ela pudesse continuar, Sango assim o fez.

_ Enfim, o demônio saiu do corpo do meu pai e Inuyasha e Miroku foram finalmente exorcizá-lo. Foi muito difícil, mas eles conseguiram._

_Naquela hora eu sabia que precisava ajuda-los de alguma forma, não queria que nenhuma família passasse pelo que eu passei, pois se nós tivéssemos notado o sinal antes o demônio não teria ficado tão forte e não teria matado meus pais. Por isso eu insisti tanto em ajudar os dois, mesmo eles não querendo. Então eu dei a ideia de criar o site e a página do facebook. _

Sango terminou a história om lágrimas nos olhos, seu corpo estremecia e suas mãos suavam. Kagome a abraçou para que a garota se sentisse um pouco melhor.

\- Sinto muito Sango, eu nunca imaginaria...

\- Acho que ninguém imaginaria uma coisa dessas Kagome. Nem mesmo a policia, quando ela chegou tivemos que mentir, dizer que meu pai matou minha mãe e depois se matou, o que ...foi quase o que aconteceu.

\- E você viu tudo?

\- Infelizmente sim. Mas com o tempo você vai lidando com isso, e vai transformando em uma coisa boa. Claro que eu jamais conseguiria pisar naquela casa novamente. Por isso eu vendi e fui morar com o Kohaku em outra casa. Mas estava de consciência limpa, a casa não tinha mais demônios.

\- Entendi. –Kagome olhava para Sango com pena – Por isso você fazia tanta questão que eu fosse.

\- Sim, não queria que a ultima visão sua fosse de Kaede no caixão, mas é pior ainda do que sua ultima visão ser dela morrendo.

\- Obrigada Sango! – Kagome sorriu, Sango fez o mesmo – Você é uma garota muito especial, juro que você fez mais por mim do que amigas que tenho a anos fizeram.

\- Se quiser podemos ser amigas também.

\- Não sei... se poderemos nos ver mais.

\- Porque? – Sango perguntou incrédula.

\- O Inuyasha disse que não queria que eu me envolvesse mais com ele.

Sango também se lembrou da conversa dos dois, mas resolveu não contar nada a Kagome, as duas não eram tão próximas assim.

\- Kagome, não é porque o Inuyasha não quer te ver que eu não posso. Posso ser amiga dos dois. Claro, se você quiser.

\- Você pode me ver quando quiser Sango.

As duas se abraçaram e começaram a conversar de outras coisas, tentando esquecer o passado amargo de seus corações.

.O.O.O.O.

Kikyo fechava o caixa mais um dia. Ela estava cansada e com o semblante triste. Ela tinha visto as ligações que Inuaysha tinha feito a ela, mas ela recusava a todas. De jeito nenhum ela iria falar com ele. Todos ali, inclusive Mari e Hika sabiam do ocorrido com Kaede, e apesar de não demonstrarem eles entendiam a situação. Menos sua chefe, Yura.

Assim que Kikyo terminou, Yura foi fazer a sangria de seu caixa, e para a surpresa de todos, e de Kikyo também, haviam sumido dessa vez quatrocentos ienes.

\- Kikyo! – Dizia Yura com raiva – Como você pode ser tão burra? – Kikyo apenas abaixava a cabeça – Não notou que sumiu quatrocentos, QUATROCENTOS ienes desse caixa?

\- Senhora, eu tive uma semana difícil – Kikyo tentava se explicar.

\- Pouco me interessa seus problemas Kikyo! Só sei que sumiu dinheiro do caixa e eu quero de volta.

\- Senhora, pode tirar do meu salario, e eu prometo que isso nunca mais acontecera.

\- Claro que não vai acontecer de novo! Você está demitida!

Kikyo não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela caiu no chão e desmaiou. Suas amigas foram acolhê-la. Algumas traziam algo para abanar Kikyo, outras traziam Yura apenas se virou e foi embora.

Assim que Kikyo acordou ele estava na enfermaria, junto de Mari e Hika.

\- Kikyo, você está bem? – Perguntou Hika. Kikyo a olhou debochada – Ok, não pergunto mais.

Kikyo fez alguns exames e sua pressão estava muito baixa. Ela tomou alguns remédios e a enfermeira não queria liberá-la sem um acompanhante, mesmo com Kikyo se queixando de que ela não tinha ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Portanto ela teve que esperar até o fim do expediente para que suas amigas pudesse busca-la.

Neste meio tempo ela se contorcia de raiva. Tudo o que ela queria era ir embora e ficar em sua cama, sem falar com ninguém, apenas chorando. Ela sentia raiva de Inuyasha, sentia raiva de Yura e sentia mais raiva ainda da menina insolente que tinha invadido o velório de sua irmã. Como tudo aquilo podia estar acontecendo a ela? Como tantas coisas ruins podiam estar acontecendo a uma simples mortal.

Quando Mari e Hika chegaram elas foram levar Kikyo até sua casa, elas voltariam de ônibus. No caminho nenhuma das duas falava nada, apenas sentiam que precisavam ficar em silencio pelo bem estar de sua amiga. Kikyo as vezes deixava algumas lagrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, mas ela não queria de jeito nenhum que isso acontecesse. Kikyo estava prestes a explodir de tanto ódio.

Assim que elas deixaram Kikyo em sua casa, Urasue já estava na porta querendo conversar com ela. Kikyo sabia que aquela mulher era um dos piores seres humanos que estavam pisando na Terra. Ela olhava para Kikyo, e ela apenas fingia não perceber. Urasue começou então a chama-la.

\- Hey, Kikyo, hey...

Kikyo nem ao menos olhava para Urasue, ela se fingia de desentendida e ia para sua casa aos fundos. Urasue não desistia.

\- Kikyo, vamos, olhe pra mim!

Kikyo não respondeu

\- Sei que está chateada porque perdeu o emprego...

Agora sim Kikyo olhou, assustada, para Urasue. Como aquela velha sabia que ela tinha perdido o emprego? Isso tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela deveria conhecer alguém do seu trabalho, ou estar vigiando a vida de Kikyo incansavelmente. Mas Kikyo, mesmo assustada, não iria dar o braço a torcer para a anciã.

\- O que quer de mim Urasue?

\- Pra você, senhora Urasue!

Ela dizia ríspida, aquilo deixou Kikyo mais nervosa. A ultima coisa que queria naquele dia era ter que conversar com Urasue.

\- Se está preocupada com o dinheiro do aluguel não se preocupe, eu vou pagar pra você! Vou arrumar outro emprego logo!

\- Isso eu já não sei Kikyo, não sei mesmo! Acho que você não vai conseguir um emprego tão cedo...

Kikyo não queria se humilhar para ninguém, mas ela preferia fazer isso com Urasue a correr e pedir ajuda para outra pessoa, principalmente para Inuyasha.

\- Vou conseguir outro emprego logo, você querendo ou não!

Kikyo já se virava para ir embora quando Urasue decidiu falar.

\- Tenho uma proposta pra você...

Continua...


End file.
